Se soumettre, aimer, le libérer, le sauver
by Bill Tenshi Koi
Summary: Poe est capturé quelques mois après la bataille de Craith. Lorsqu'il se réveille, il se retrouve dans une vaste chambre luxueuse, allongé sur un lit de cousins. Le Suprême Leader a décidé de faire de lui son esclave. Mais Poe n'est pas son seul jouet, Hux a eu le choix : servir ou mourir.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il attendait dans le petit camp de nomades. Ils devaient le mener auprès d'un groupe d'ancien soldats de l'Empire, vivant dans la clandestinité depuis qu'ils avaient refusé de suivre les prémices du Premier-Ordre. Ces soldats pouvaient les aider à reconstruire la Résistance, après sa fuite de Craith. Il soupira alors que son petit droïde bipait d'ennui à ses côtés.

C'est après le déjeuner, fait de quelques morceaux de viandes séchées et de fruits, qu'on vient le chercher. Les nomades lui expliquèrent qu'il était temps pour lui de rencontrer les hommes qu'il recherchait. Enthousiaste, il les suivit vers les rochers arides qui se trouvaient à l'ouest du camp. Ils marchèrent plusieurs heures, à travers les parois sèches et parfois tranchantes.

Après un moment qui lui parut interminable, les nomades lui montrèrent un passage étroit qu'il devait suivre pour arriver jusqu'aux anciens soldats. Il se fraya alors tant bien que mal en chemin, son droïde n'arrivait pas à le suivre. Il se retourna alors légèrement et lui ordonna de repartir vers le camp et leur vaisseau. Il observant la petite sphère rouler en arrière pendant un court instant puis il reprit son chemin. Il finit par arriver dans un espace plus large, où un homme se tenait dos à lui. Il sourit avant de s'approcher :

« Bonjour, je suis le commandant Poe Dameron, c'est moi qui vous ai contacté pour la Résistance, » annonça-t-il.

L'homme se tourna alors et fit glisser sa capuche sur sa nuque. Poe se figea alors et perdit son sourire. Derrière la longue cape traditionnelle du peuple du désert, se cachait en réalité un chevalier de Ren. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que ce dernier faisait un geste de la main pour le neutraliser. Le corps du commandant se bloqua brutalement et se souleva légèrement alors que des stromtroopers se précipitaient vers lui.

Cette scène, il l'avait déjà vécue dans le désert de Jakku. Mais cette fois, les soldats en armures blanches ne firent que le désarmer et le menotter. Pas de coup, pas d'insulte. Le chevalier de Ren s'avança alors vers eux et malgré son masque chromé, Poe devina qu'il le dévisageait. Finalement, il n'était pas si grand que cela et lorsque sa main gantée se posa sur la joue du résistant, ce dernier se surpris à constater la finesse de ses doigts.

Le chevalier ne parla pas mais fit signe aux soldats. Poe fut tiré vers un coin, là où un passage plus large se trouvait. Ils arrivèrent en quelques minutes à une navette Upsilon du Premier Ordre. Une fois à l'intérieur, on le plaça dans une cage et le chevalier s'arrêta devant lui. Il enleva alors son masque et dévoila son visage. Poe serra les dents en découvrant qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une femme Chiss, âgée de vingt-cinq à trente ans selon lui. Elle tourna son visage bleuté et son regard rouge sur lui.

« Soldats : détruisez camps et supprimez les nomades. Quant au droïde, détruisez-le totalement.

-Non ! » protesta Poe.

« Vu ce qu'il vous est réservé, je vous conseille de bannir ce mot de votre vocabulaire, » siffla le Chevalier de Ren à l'attention de Poe. « Bienvenu au sein du Premier Ordre.

-Allez au diable !

-Servir ou périr, vous finirez par choisir, » annonça-t-elle en souriant. « Et vous finirez par servir.

-Jamais !

-Nous verrons cela. »

Elle se détourna alors que la navette décollait. Ils volèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à arriver dans le hangar d'un plus grand vaisseau. On sortit Poe de sa cage et on l'escorta dans le dédale de coursives, la femme Chevalier de Ren sur ses talons. Les stromtroopers le tirèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il semblait être une salle de douche collective. Là, sans même lui enlever ses menottes, on lui ôta son pantalon, ses bottines et ses sous-vêtements et on déchira son haut. Nu, il fut placé sous un jet d'eau à peine tiède et on le frotta comme s'il devait entièrement entre décrasser. Il lutta lorsque les mains des soldats glissèrent sur ses parties intimes et entre ses fesses.

« Ne faites pas la prude, vous devez être entièrement désinfecté, » décréta la femme, sans le quitter des yeux.

Encore nu et mouillé, on le tira ensuite vers une table étrange où il fut l'intervention de la Chevalier de Ren pour l'y attacher. Ses poignets étaient bloqués au-dessus de son crâne, ses jambes attachées pour être relevées et écartées, comme sur une table de gynécologie. Un droide apparut alors et appliqua sur chacune de ses zones poilues une cire brûlante. Il cria à chaque fois qu'il lui retirait des bandes. Poe était déconcerté. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, pourquoi on le lavait et on l'épilait.

Une fois tous ses poils retirés, les gardes le soulevèrent et le plaquèrent face à une table en cuir. Il entendit la femme parlait, leur dire de le tenir fermement et lui conseiller de rester pour une fois tranquille. Il sentit alors une vive brûlure le prendre sur une bonne partie du dos. Il hurla et tenta de se débattre mais il s'épuisa plus qu'autre chose. Le corps douloureux à cause de ses nombreuses brûlures, il sentit à peine quelqu'un passer une pommade sur son dos puis lui piquer une seringue dans le cou. Pourtant, le produit fit rapidement effet et il fut soulevé, groggy. On le porta sur de nombreux mètres avant qu'il ne finisse par perdre conscience.

Il se réveilla sur un sol très mou. L'esprit embrumé, il sentit une main fraiche le forcer à se recoucher sur le ventre. Il se laissa faire et attendit de reprendre ses esprits. La première chose qu'il remarqua alors fut l'endroit où il était allongé : un matelas de coussins. Il leva alors la tête et vit qu'il était dans une pièce au plafond haut, aux murs richement décorés de draperie et de mouillures en or. Son dos lui faisait encore mal. Mais il se redressa sur les coudes et se tourna légèrement. Un homme se tenait à genoux près de lui. Il était très peu vêtu et dévoilait ainsi sa peau laiteuse. Le regard de Poe se leva jusqu'à son visage. Il était roux, les yeux bleus.

« Je vous connais…

-Nous n'avons jamais eu le loisir de se rencontrer mais oui, on se connait.

-Hugs…

-Désormais, c'est juste Armitage. Et pour vous, juste Poe sauf s'il décide de changer votre prénom.

-Je comprends rien. Vous pouvez pas vous rhabiller ? » demanda Poe avant de se redresser. Il remarqua alors le collier ras du cou que le général portait. « Ce collier…

-Le collier des esclaves impériaux. Vous avez le même, » annonça le rouquin. « Ainsi que la marque du Suprême Leader.

-Quoi ?

-Elle vous a capturé et offert au maître. Vous lui appartenez désormais. »

Poe voulut protester mais Hux se releva et s'éloigna lentement de lui. Poe remarqua alors ses vêtements étranges : sur les bras, des anneaux dorés, autour des hanches une ceinture dorée où descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles un tissu léger vert, qui cachait à peine son postérieur. Mais surtout, il y avait cette cicatrice : la marque de l'Ordre des Chevaliers de Ren.

« Vous êtes aussi son esclave ? » demanda Poe alors que Hux revenait vers lui pour lui offrir de l'eau.

« Son jouet, oui.

-Mais comment c'est possible ? vous êtes son général !

-Il ne m'a jamais aimé. Après Craith et son ascension au pouvoir, il m'a laissé le choix : être accusé de trahison et exécuté ou vivre et le servir. J'ai fini par choisir.

-C'est impossible…

-Vous verrez, vous vous y ferez. » lui assura Hux.

Poe but le verre d'eau que le rouquin lui avait offert puis il s'assit plus confortablement, son dos continuait à le faire souffrir. Il grimaça en tentant de se le masser. Hux attrapa alors un petit pot et l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait d'une pommade bleutée. Il expliqua à Poe qu'il avait la même marque que lui gravée dans le dos et qu'ils allaient devoir veiller à ce qu'elle ne s'infecte pas. Hux se déplaça alors derrière lui et commença à lui appliquer une couche généreuse sur le dos.

« Je vous trouve un peu trop gentil…

-Pour quelle raison, je devrais être désagréable avec vous ?

-Parce que vous êtes Hugs !

-Vous vous méprenez. Le général Hux est mort. Je ne vis désormais que pour servir les volontés de notre maître. Il veut que vous viviez ici, avec moi, et que je prenne soin de vous.

-Où on est justement ?

-Dans son palais. Avant, c'était le harem de Snoke. Les pauvres créatures qui y vivaient ont eu la grâce d'être définitivement libérées de ses murs.

-Elles sont mortes…

-C'était surement mieux ainsi : Snoke était un monstre.

-Et Ren, non ? » questionna Poe, sarcastique. Il reçut alors une claque sur l'arrière de son crâne.

« Tenez votre langue ! Le Suprême Leader est votre maître désormais. Si vous tenez à la vie, ne l'offensez jamais !

-Franchement, je vous imaginais un peu plus combatif que ça : il a fait de vous une marionnette bien soumise, » fit remarquer Poe. Hux le tourna alors vers lui et lui prit le menton :

« J'ai choisis. Au début, j'hésité, parfois je me débattais. Mais j'ai vite compris que c'est ainsi que je devais me comporter pour vivre, pour être heureux. Le maître est bon avec moi. Je n'ai plus rien à craindre maintenant que je suis ici. Et bientôt, c'est vous qui comprendrez que votre place est ici, que vous êtes ici chez vous, en sécurité.

-Vous êtes dingue… »

Hux voulut répondre mais une clochette retentit. Il se releva alors en soupirant. Poe le vit se recoiffer et se déshabiller. Il voulut protester mais le rouquin le coupa d'un geste de la main.

« Mangez un peu et reposez-vous, vous commencerez à apprendre demain. »

Hux fit alors volteface et sortit de la grande pièce. Poe observa la porte coulissante qu'il venait de prendre puis après un moment, alla jusqu'à celle-ci. Elle était verrouillée de l'extérieure. De longues minutes passèrent puis Poe finit par obéir à ce que Hux lui avait dit. Il picora dans les corbeilles de fruits posées çà et là puis il grimpa sur un grand lit, légèrement en retrait. Il s'endormit, épuisé par la journée qu'il venait de vivre.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Poe se réveilla et s'étira. Son dos ne le brûlait plus. Hux dormait sur le même matelas que lui, à l'autre bout du lit. Le pilote se leva sans un bruit et fit le tour de la pièce. Elle contenait plusieurs alcôves où étaient installés dans lit comme le leur. Il y en avait dix et chaque matelas pouvait accueillir au moins trois ou quatre personnes. Poe pensa aux femmes dont Hux lui avait parlé la veuille. Peut-être avait-il raison, qu'elles étaient mieux mortes que vivantes… la pièce était organisée comme un cercle composé de plusieurs anneaux : à l'extrémité, les lits ensuite canapés et des espaces de détentes fleuris puis un espace où de grands coussins étaient posés sur des tapis et puis au centre, une fontaine. Il y avait aussi des cages à oiseaux, finement forgée. Mais cela faisait un moment qu'elles n'avaient pas eu de petits habitants.

« Poe ? » appela soudain Hux.

Le pilote se retourna et le vit debout, à nouveau habillé de son pagne léger. D'un geste de la main, l'ancien officier l'invita à le suivre. Poe découvrit alors un jardin luxuriant entouré de mur très haut, supportant une verrière comme plafond. Au centre de toute cette végétation, quelqu'un avait dressé une table pour le petit déjeuner. Le ventre de Poe cria alors famine et il s'assit sans broncher sur l'une des chaises. Hux l'imita et piocha dans plusieurs corbeilles de fruits et de viennoiseries.

« Mangeons, ensuite nous allons faire en sorte de vous rendre présentable.

-Présentable ?

-Le maître a quelques exigences nous concernant.

-Parce qu'il croit que je vais m'y plier ? » demanda Poe, faisant soupirer Hux.

Hux et Poe finirent de manger puis l'ancien général le prit par le bras et le tira vers une seconde pièce que le petit brun ne connaissait pas. C'était une immense salle de bain, entièrement carrelée. Hux lui demanda alors de se déshabiller. Poe refusa catégoriquement.

« Ne faites pas l'enfant, Poe.

-Va falloir imprimer que je hais le Premier Ordre, que je refuse d'être l'esclave de qui que ce soit et surtout : je ne suis pas gay ! il est hors de question que je couche avec Ren ! sérieusement, rien que d'y penser : ça me révulse !

-Et pourtant, vous le ferez, de gré ou de force, » lui répondit Hux. « Ecoutez-moi attentivement : vous êtes bloqué ici. Nous sommes dans la région sauvage où les impérialistes ont trouvé refuge, sur la planète où Snoke régnait en maître absolu quand il n'était pas sur le Supremacy. Vous ne pouvez pas échapper à ce qu'il vous attend. Et si vous continuez à n'en faire qu'à votre tête, nous allons avoir tous les deux de sérieux problèmes.

-C'est moi qui refuse de me soumettre, vous n'y êtes pour rien.

-Si ! J'ai pour ordre de vous préparer, de vous apprendre à plaire à notre maître. Si j'échoue, je serais puni. »

Poe hésita un instant. Hux semblait être sûr que quelque chose allait lui retomber dessus s'il continuait à agir ainsi. Il soupira alors puis céda un peu :

« Et si vous leur dites qu'il me faut plus de temps ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas retarder l'inévitable.

-Juste un peu, que je trouve un plan ?

-Il vous faudra faire quand même des efforts.

-On verra. »

Hux leva les yeux au ciel. L'obstination du brun commençait déjà à le fatiguer alors qu'il savait qu'il finirait lui aussi par plier face à leur maître. Il soupira avant de demander à Poe de se laver pendant qu'il allait lui chercher des vêtements propres. Cette fois, Poe obéit en cachant au maximum sa nudité à l'ancien officier. Pourtant, lorsque Hux revint avec un tas de linge dans les mains, le rouquin ne chercha pas à le regarder plus que nécessaire.

« Si je vous propose les mêmes tenues que moi, vous allez refuser n'est-ce pas ?

-Franchement, vous n'avez pas froid ?

-Un pantalon ?

-Ça dépend, » dit Poe en haussant les épaules.

Hux lui tendit alors un pantalon blanc, au tissu assez fin et léger. Poe l'examina avant de se tourner vers Hux et lui demander un caleçon. Un sourcil roux se leva alors qu'il le questionna sur l'utilité d'un tel sous-vêtement.

« Votre truc est blanc, donc transparent…

-Tous nos vêtements sont ainsi. Le maître aime observer.

-Non, sérieux !

-C'est soit ça soit un pagne comme les miens.

-Vous faites chier, Hugs…

-Je vous ai dit que j'étais désormais Armitage, uniquement Armitage. »

Poe jura avant d'enfiler le pantalon, que Hux se permit de réajuster pour le faire tomber le plus bas possible sur ses hanches. Poe aurait aimé se rebeller plus, le repousser et n'en faire qu'à sa tête mais Hux était pour l'instant la seule personne qu'il connaissait ici et qui prenait soin de lui, à sa manière. Hux lui expliqua ensuite qu'il devait toujours garder une hygiène irréprochable ainsi qu'une peau parfaitement rasée ou épilée.

« Lorsqu'on sera hors du harem, baissez toujours les yeux et gardez le silence.

-Je ne suis pas soumis au Premier-Ordre.

-Et pourtant, vous êtes devenu un esclave. Je vous dis tout cela pour vous protéger, Poe. C'est uniquement pour votre bien alors obéissez au moins à mes conseils. »

Poe se mordit la lèvre mais il finit par acquiescer. Hux eut un petit sourire discret avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Le pilote remarqua alors qu'il s'était aussi changé. Il portait une tenue un peu plus couvrante. Poe le suivit jusqu'à la porte qui était verrouillée de l'extérieur. Elle s'ouvrit lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant elle, Poe remarqua alors une petite caméra. Ils étaient donc surveillés, même à l'intérieur du harem.

Les premiers couloirs étaient déserts mais ils finirent par croiser un chevalier de Ren. Hx s'arrêta devant lui et courba l'échine, tout en restant silencieux. Poe en profita. Légèrement derrière Hux, il observa le chevalier de Ren. Ce dernier le remarqua immédiatement et fit un pas vers eux.

« Petit oiseau… n'as-tu donc rien appris à ton camarade ?

-Seigneur ? » questionna Hux, surpris avant de se tourner vers Poe. Il foudroya alors le pilote du regard. D'instinct, celui-ci baissa les yeux.

« Il ose me regarder et… il ne serait pas légèrement trop vêtu ?

-Pardonnez le seigneur. C'est un esprit rebelle et libre, il a besoin de temps pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition.

-Le Suprême Leader t'a pourtant ordonné de le mettre rapidement au pas.

-Oui, seigneur. Je fais de mon mieux pour servir mon maître.

-Approche, » ordonna le chevalier de Ren en allant vers une torche enflammée, accrochée au mur.

Hux obéit silencieusement. Sans un mot, il laissa le chevalier lui prendre la main et la soulever vers la flamme. Surpris, Poe observa la scène, bouche-bée. L'homme en noir força Hux à positionner sa main au plus près de la torche. Après un petit instant, il se mit à gémir puis à geindre fortement. Le chevalier finit par le relâcher. Hux fit plusieurs pas en arrière en se tenant la main. Sa peau était cloquée et rouge.

« Tu comprends pourquoi je t'ai puni ?

-J'ai échoué, seigneur.

-Bien. Et ton ami a compris la leçon ? » demanda le chevalier en se retournant vers Poe. « Si tu désobéis une nouvelle fois, ce n'est pas toi qui sera puni mais lui. Est-ce clair, esclave ?

-Oui, » siffla Poe entre ses dents, furieux.

Le chevalier de Ren hocha la tête puis partit. Hux observa sa main avant de se reprendre. Il lâcha son poignet et fit retomber sa main le long de son corps. D'un signe de la tête, il ordonna à Poe de le suivre sans un mot. Ils finirent par entrer dans une grande pièce qui servait de salle à manger. Une longue table était dressée devant eux, sur une sorte d'estrade haute de deux marches. Kylo Ren présidait la table, entouré par plusieurs de ses chevaliers. Hux et Poe s'approchèrent, ignorés par une grande partie des convives. Ils se placèrent en retrait, à gauche du Suprême Leader.

Ren finit son assiette puis bu une gorgée de vin avant de faire un signe de la main. Hux s'approcha alors, gardant sa main brulée bien cachée contre sa cuisse. Tous se turent alors que le maître des lieux s'adressa à son esclave.

« Poe ne serait-il pas trop vêtu ?

-Maître, je suis désolé : il est têtu. Nous commençons avec des compromis…

-Qu'as-tu à la main ?

-Rien, maître, » répondit Hux, nerveux.

« Montre. »

Poe vit Hux trembler avant de montrer sa main meurtrie à Kylo Ren. Ce dernier observa les cloques sans prononcer un mot. Il finit par attraper une serviette et y verser de l'eau. Poe vit alors le linge humide voler jusqu'à la main de Hux, qui souffla de soulagement. Il fronça les sourcils. Il haïssait Ren mais c'était étrange de le voir apaiser la blessure de l'ancien officier.

« Je ne vais pas te punir une seconde fois mais tu me déçois, Armitage.

-Pardonnez-moi, maître.

-Si tu ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau, dresse-le. Il doit apprendre où est désormais sa place ici. Et surtout, je veux que tu commences son entraînement, montre-lui les plaisirs masculins. Je veux que le moment venu, il soit l'amant parfait.

-Vous ne serez plus déçu de nous, maître.

-Va soigner cette main. »

Hux s'inclina avant de reculer jusqu'à Poe. Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et sortirent de la pièce sans un bruit. Hux marchait vite et Poe le suivait tant bien que mal. Ils retournèrent dans le harem sans échanger le moindre mot. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hux fila directement dans la salle de bain. Poe le laissa seul de longues minutes. Il s'en voulait. C'était sa main qui aurait dû être brûlée, et pas celle de l'ancien officier. Désolé, Poe finit par s'avancer lentement dans la salle de bain. Hux était assis sur le bord d'une baignoire et soignait sa main avec une lotion de bacta.

« Je vous demande pardon, Hugs. » Mais le rouquin ne lui offrit aucune réponse. « Hux, si j'avais su ça se serait passé autrement. Ils auraient dû me punir moi ! c'est totalement injuste.

-Poe », soupira Hux. « Scoop du jour : le monde est injuste, il l'a toujours été. Quand allez-vous comprendre ?

-Quoi ?

-Personne ne viendra vous sauver. Personne ne sait que ce palais existe. Vous finirez votre vie ici, dans ce harem et dans le lit de notre maître. C'est fini la Résistance, les X-Wings et la guerre ! vous êtes un esclave de plaisir, vous avez l'honneur d'être celui du Suprême Leader.

-C'est faux, on peut encore se battre ! Vous et moi, Hux !

-Non ! » s'énerva l'ancien officier. « Non ! C'est fini ! Ils n'ont pas été suffisamment clairs ? je serais puni et battu à votre place parce qu'il y a que ça qui fonctionne avec vous, vous toucher dans votre bonté. Comment croyez-vous que le grand général Hux, craint de tous, contrôlant la moitié de la galaxie, commandant des milliers de soldats, a fini par devenir la pute qui vous dégoûte tant ?

-Hux, je…

-Cessez de m'appeler ainsi ! Je suis Armitage, esclave du Suprême Leader et son favori ! Le général Hux est mort ! Mort ! »

L'ancien officier se leva, hors de lui. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à Poe dont il attrapa le bras avec sa main valide. Il plongea alors son regard bleu dans les yeux marrons du pilote.

« Vous n'êtes plus le commandant Dameron. Vous êtes Poe, esclave de plaisir au service du Suprême Leader. Et vous allez apprendre apprendre à obéir, apprendre à vous soumettre, et apprendre à lui donner du plaisir.

-Je…

-Si vous ne le faites pas, si vous n'acceptez pas cela, le maître cessera d'être bon avec vous. Il a tué le général, il n'hésitera pas à tuer le commandant. Il n'est pas question que vous tombiez amoureux de lui, on ne vous demande pas de trahir vos anciens amis. Non, moi, je vous demande de vivre, ici, avec moi. Le maitre ne réclame pas votre esprit, il veut votre corps. Donnez-le-lui ou il le prendra de force.

-Je n'aime pas les hommes.

-Il n'est pas un homme, c'est le maître : celui de la galaxie et le nôtre.

-Je ne crois pas pouvoir y arriver. Il me dégoûte, je hais tout ce qu'il représente et je n'ai aucun désir pour lui ou un autre.

-Je vous apprendrais. »

Poe baissa les yeux et vit la main bandée de Hux. Il ferma les yeux. Il finirait par trouver une solution, une échappatoire. Il soupira avant d'acquiescer.

« Je continuerais à chercher un moyen de m'enfuir, de me battre pour sauver la galaxie de ce monstre. Mais… si je dois faire ça pour éviter qu'il vous fasse du mal alors je le ferais. Je ne veux plus que vous soyez blessé à cause de moi.

-Alors je vous apprendrai. »

_**Christine:**_ alors? *yeux larmoyants* ne pas frapper, ne pas frapper!


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le chapitre 3 !

alors pour répondre aux reviews…

Anna Taure : si on met sa tête sur un piquet, j'ai plus d'histoire donc non !

Christine : tu finiras par lui pardonner !

Yami Ni Hikari : merci !

Des bisous !

_**Chapitre 3**_

Armitage, car c'est comme ça que Poe devait l'appeler désormais, prit le temps de lui expliquer qui étaient les chevaliers de Ren et comment se comporter face à l'un d'eux. Poe écouta attentivement et ne dit rien lorsqu'il apprit que six d'entre eux étaient, tout comme Kylo Ren, des anciens élèves de Luke Skywalker, alors que les autres étaient plus ou moins des descendants de seigneurs Siths. Puis, Armitage passa au vif du sujet : le Suprême Leader en personne. L'ancien officier parla au pilote des goûts et des habitudes quotidiennes de celui qui leur servait de maître, sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails sexuels. Pour Armitage, Poe devait d'abord se familiariser avec la personne avant de s'occuper du corps.

Ils finirent par s'endormir côte à côté, Poe emmitouflé dans une couverture et Armitage à moitié sous un drap. Mais la nuit fut agitée pour Poe, qui rêva de ses amis et de la guerre qui se déroulait encore hors des murs de l'ancien harem. Il se réveilla plusieurs fois en plein milieu de la nuit. A côté de lui, Armitage dormait à point fermé ou du moins, ne semblait pas gêné par ses réveils brutaux. Une fois, Poe ajusta les draps sur le torse pâle et imberbe de son ancien ennemi. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'échapper et une solution pour amener l'ancien général avec lui.

Le lendemain matin, Armitage réveilla Poe à l'aube. Le pilote grogna mais finit par sortir de sa couette et le suivre dans la salle de bain. La veille, le rouquin lui avait donné comme instruction de toujours rester propre. Ils se lavèrent donc. Armitage l'obligea à se laver dans la même douche que lui et en profita pour lui laver le dos et les cheveux. Selon lui, Poe devait apprendre à ne plus avoir de pudeur et à accepter qu'un autre homme le touche. Les gestes du roux étaient assurés et efficaces, Armitage ne chercha pas à toucher plus intimement Poe.

« Avant Ren, vous l'aviez déjà fait avec un homme ?

-Non.

-Alors comment on passe d'une femme à un homme ? je veux dire : Ren vous domine au lit… c'est complètement différent.

-Je ne sais pas, » avoua Armitage en lui rinçant les cheveux. Poe fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre :

« C'est le seul avec qui vous…

-Mon éducation et ma carrière ne m'ont pas permis d'expérimenter la chose avant lui. »

Poe attendit qu'Armitage ait finit avec ses cheveux pour lui faire face. Le corps pâle du rouquin était recouvert de cicatrices et de quelques hématomes. Poe leva la main et caressa un bleu qu'il avait sur le biceps. C'était la marque d'une main, surement celle de Kylo Ren.

« J'arrive pas à comprendre. Pourquoi vous a-t-il fait subir ça ? et il continue encore à vous brutaliser.

-Il a été difficile pour moi de me défaire du général Hux. Contrairement à vous, je n'avais personne pour m'aider. J'ai l'habitude qu'on me fasse du mal. Le maître est plus doux que le fut mon père. Pour ce qui est des hématomes, le maître aime être brusque avec moi et cela me convient.

-Je suis désolé, Armitage.

-Ce n'est rien. Rasez-vous pendant que je continue de me préparer. »

Poe acquiesça et prit le rasoir posé non loin d'eux. Il commença par les jambes, qu'il enduit d'une mousse et fit lentement glisser les lames sur sa peau. Dans son dos, Armitage trifouillait dans un tiroir. Poe allait s'attaquer à ses aisselles lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir doucement. Surpris, il se retourna légèrement et se figea. Armitage faisait glisser lentement un objet métallique entre les lobes de ses fesses. L'ancien officier avait pris appuie sur le bord d'un lavabo d'une main et son dos était arqué en arrière. De là où Poe se trouvait, il avait une vue parfaite sur l'objet qui pénétrait centimètre par centimètre, l'intimité d'Armitage. Surpris par ce qu'il voyait, Poe appela faiblement Armitage. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit :

« Nous allons voir le maître, il aime ce genre de chose. »

Armitage lâcha le plug qui était à sa place. Puis il se redressa. Le rouge lui monta rapidement aux joues alors qu'il se déplaça jusqu'à Poe. Il l'aida à finir son rasage puis lui donna un nouveau pantalon, plus serré et transparent que celui de la veille.

« Lorsque tu seras prêt pour le maître, n'oublie jamais d'utiliser un plug ou de lubrifier ton antre : il n'aime pas perdre de temps avec cela. Mais tu verras, tu aimeras ça. »

Poe grimaça mais Armitage l'emmener déjà hors de la salle de bain. Ils quittèrent le harem et reprirent les couloirs de la veille. Mais cette fois, ils entrèrent dans une chambre. La plus grande que Poe avait vu de toute sa vie. Tout était en ordre et ils ne perdirent pas de temps à ranger ou plier quoi que ce soit. Armitage guida Poe jusqu'à la salle de bain de Kylo Ren. Elle était assez grande. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait une grande baignoire, qui à vue d'œil pouvait accueillir quatre personnes. Poe observa Armitage ouvrir les robinets pour la remplir et y verser plusieurs huiles essentielles.

« Bien, maintenant, il faut nous déshabiller : il ne va pas tarder de revenir de son entraînement.

-On ne va pas… dans la baignoire…

-Non, vous, vous allez rester en retrait, à genoux ici, » lui montra Armitage. « Vous devez encore apprendre. Observez en silence, je m'occupe de tout. »

Poe hocha la tête et imita Armitage quand celui-ci se déshabilla. Sans un mot, mais le ventre noué, il alla s'agenouiller à l'écart de la baignoire. Il fut surpris de constater que le sol carrelé était chaud sous sa peau nue. Armitage, quant à lui, resta près de la baignoire et s'inclina lorsque Ren fit enfin son entrée dans la pièce. Le Suprême Leader regarda tour à tour ses deux esclaves puis s'avança jusqu'au centre de la salle de bain. Armitage se mit alors en mouvement et le déshabilla en silence.

« Je vois que l'éducation de Poe commence à porter ses fruits.

-Il a juste besoin de temps, maître.

-Pourquoi l'avoir placé si loin de nous, Armitage ?

-Je pensais qu'il pourrait juste observer, au moins pour son premier bain. »

Kylo Ren se retrouva nu mais au lieu d'entrer tout de suite dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire, il se tourna vers Poe, qui observait silencieusement la scène. Ses poings étaient serrés sur ses genoux dénudé. Il le détestait. Le Suprême Leader lui fit signe de se lever et de les rejoindre. Poe hésita, les yeux bleus d'Armitage reflétait sa nervosité. Poe déglutit mais il se leva et marcha lentement vers la baignoire. Kylo Ren lui montra alors un rebord de cette dernière :

« Assis-toi ici. Si tu dois observer, autant le faire de plus près. »

Poe obéit et Armitage sembla soulagé que cela n'aille pas plus loin. Le pilote pu alors voir de plus près le corps du Suprême Leader. Sa peau était perlée de sueur, ses muscles encore gonflés par l'effort de son entraînement. L'une de ses longues jambes passa par-dessus le bord de la baignoire et il souffla. La température de l'eau était parfaite pour lui. Poe le regarda s'asseoir dans la mousse parfumée. Armitage s'activa alors comme s'il avait toujours eu l'habitude d'aider son maître pour son bain.

Les longs doigts de l'ancien officier attrapèrent une éponge naturelle, qu'il fit glisser sur la peau du Suprême Leader. Poe observait le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Kylo Ren se laissait faire et se détendait petit à petit sous les caresses du végétal. Tout comme il l'avait fait pour Poe, Armitage lava aussi les cheveux noirs de son maître, tout en lui prodiguant un massage du cuir chevelu. Le Suprême Leader ferma les yeux et souffla de bien-être. Les yeux bleus d'Armitage quittèrent un instant le corps de son maître pour lancer un regard vers Poe.

Le pilote vit alors la main valide d'Armitage lâcher l'éponge pour venir se poser doucement sur la poitrine de Ren. Elle la caressa un instant puis glissa vers l'eau. Sa main plongea silencieusement jusqu'à ce que le maître des Chevaliers de Ren tressaillir. La mousse commençait à se dissiper et Poe devina que les doigts d'Armitage s'étaient emparé du sexe du grand brun. Son bras bougeait lentement. Poe pinça ses lèvres. Il commençait à faire chaud dans la salle de bain.

Les yeux marrons de Poe ne lâchaient pas les deux corps nus près de lui. Il vit le bras de Ren sortir de la baignoire pour passer sur le dos pâle d'Armitage jusqu'à ses fesses. Le rouquin gémit alors qu'un bruit de métal percutant le sol se fit entendre. Poe vit alors le plug roulait sur le carrelage. Les yeux de Ren s'ouvrirent et Armitage le rejoignit dans la baignoire. Mais il n'entra pas totalement dans l'eau. Il resta à genoux et Ren l'obligea à faire face à Poe. Sa main attrapa fermement les cheveux roux d'Armitage et l'obligea à se cambrer. Lorsque Ren se redressa, Poe pu voir son sexe en érection. Il était long et épais. D'un puissant coup de bassin, il pénétra son esclave sans un mot. Armitage cria et s'accrocha fermement aux rebords de la baignoire, près de Poe.

« Lève-toi, Poe, » ordonna soudain Ren.

Le pilote obéit immédiatement et rougit en plaçant ses mains devant son intimité. Mais Armitage et le Suprême Leader virent ce qu'il voulait cacher. Le sexe de Poe était lui aussi en érection. Ren se mit alors à rire, tout en allant et venant à l'intérieur de son esclave.

« Finalement, tu n'auras pas tant de mal à l'éduquer. » Ren gifla la cuisse blanche d'Armitage, lui arrachant un gémissement plaintif. « Approche, Poe. »

Le pilote voulut prendre ses jambes à son cou mais il fit un pas en avant, se rapprochant du visage d'Armitage, plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son sexe dressé. Il était comme hypnotisé, son corps ne lui répondait plus. Les pénétrations de Ren étaient rapides et vives, pourtant le rouquin tentait de garder le silence au maximum. Les yeux de Poe n'arrivaient pas à se détacher du sexe du Suprême Leader, qui pénétrait Armitage puis ressortait presque totalement de son corps pour y retourner aussitôt.

« Suce-le, Armitage. »

L'ordre claqua et fit sursauter les deux esclaves. Armitage et Poe échangèrent un regard avant que le rouquin ne s'avance légèrement pour capturer l'érection du brun avec ses lèvres. Poe retint un juron avant de fermer les yeux et de se mordre fermement l'intérieur de la joue. Les lèvres d'Armitage savaient y faire. Poe le sentait pompait fortement sur sa verge alors que sa langue glissait habilement sur son gland. Poe ne sut pas pendant combien de temps cela dura mais il se sentit venir. Il rompit alors son silence pour prévenir Armitage. Mais ce fut Ren qui répondit à la place de son esclave :

« Jouis sur son visage. »

Poe ouvrit les yeux et leva son regard vers Ren. Il le détestait mais lui obéit, il ne voulait pas qu'il y est des représailles contre Armitage. Il se recula légèrement et se prit en main. Après deux ou trois vas et viens fermes autour de sa verge, il se sentit exploser et son liquide chaud et visqueux se répandit sur le visage pâle du second esclave. Ren se recula à son tour avant de se redresser et de surplomber le corps d'Armitage, presque à quatre pattes dans la baignoire. Sous les yeux de Poe, le Suprême Leader se masturba violemment et éjacula à son tour. Son sperme gicla sur le dos d'Armitage, qui avait baissé la tête.

Armitage resta immobile alors que Ren s'essuyait et quittait la baignoire. Poe l'observa enfiler une sorte de long kimono noir. Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux esclaves et autorisa Poe à se rhabiller. Ce qu'il fit sans attendre alors qu'Armitage se relevait enfin. Il prit ses affaires mais ne se rhabilla pas. Les deux esclaves suivirent leur maître jusque dans la chambre. Un chevalier de Ren s'y trouvait et semblait attendre le Suprême Leader. Malgré son masque, Poe vit qu'il dévisageait et matait le corps d'Armitage.

« Un bain est fait pour se laver, je ne comprendrais jamais ta manie de copuler dans ta baignoire, » lâcha le chevalier de Ren.

« Tu ne sais pas la sensation que son cul procure.

-Tu ne prêtes jamais.

-Si ! cette fois, Armitage a eu le droit de sucer Poe, » rétorqua Kylo Ren en s'affalant dans un fauteuil.

« Il aurait plus d'honneur à se faire baiser par une bite d'un autre Ren et non par celle d'un esclave.

-J'y penserais peut-être, » répondit le maître des lieux en congédiant d'un signe de main les deux esclaves.

Armitage s'inclina et Poe l'imita sans motivation puis ils sortirent de la pièce. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot jusqu'au harem. Poe fut soulagé de ne croiser personne. Malgré qu'il marchait droit, Armitage était encore nu et leurs spermes avaient séché sur sa peau. Une fois de retour dans le harem, il lâcha ses vêtements et se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de bain et l'une des douches. Poe le suivit, inquiet par son silence. Sous le jet d'eau, Armitage ne lâcha aucun mot mais le pilote finit par apercevoir ses épaules monter et descendre. Poe s'approcha alors rapidement et vit les joues du rouquin ruisselaient de larmes silencieuses.

« Armitage… hé, je suis là ! ça va aller. »

Malgré son pantalon, Poe enlaça Armitage et le berça doucement sous le jet d'eau. Il haïssait vraiment Ren. Cet homme était cinglé, complètement dégénéré.

_Nota : Kylo est vilain mais grâce à lui, vous avez eu un lemon… (sors ses pompoms rouges et noirs). Kylo, t'es le plus beau, t'es le plus fort, t'es vraiment un mec en or !_


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou,

et voila le chapitre 4 ! yami ni hikari et Anna Taure, qu'avez vous pensé du 3ème ?

On a enfin quelques révélations… qui commenceraient à expliquer certains points.

Merci Ange pour ta review ! Je n'ai pas envie d'en dire trop mais Kylo n'est pas l'enfoiré de l'histoire…

Christine : bah moi je trouve qu'il a du charme ! Ne critique pas ! Roh… si on détruit mini kylo, y a plus d'intérêts à la fanfiction…. Alors non ! On ne touche à rien !

bisous

_**Chapitre 4**_

Poe veilla sur Armitage le reste de la journée. Le rouquin n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Et après plusieurs heures à rester prostré, il finit par se confier au résistant. C'était la première fois que Ren lui ordonner d'avoir un rapport sexuel avec une deuxième personne. Armitage s'était depuis des mois imaginé qu'il n'y aurait que son nouveau maître. Sur le moment, il avait obéi sans se poser de questions, sans réfléchir mais après coup, tout se bousculer dans sa tête.

« Je suis si mauvais que ça ? » plaisanta Poe pour tenter de le détendre. Armitage se tourna légèrement vers lui :

« Non, non… juste… je croyais que Kylo serait le seul, qu'il ne me partagerait jamais », avoua Armitage, légèrement amer. « Il n'a jamais parlé d'avoir un autre esclave, je mettais fait à l'idée d'être son unique amant… S'il vous inclut dans nos ébats, il pourrait inclure n'importe qui d'autres…

-Un ou des chevaliers de Ren. Vous avez peur d'eux ?

-Certains ne sont pas commodes, » avoua Armitage.

« Parlez-moi encore un peu d'eux. »

Armitage soupira et se redressa légèrement. Il se défit de la couverture que Poe avait posée sur ses épaules. L'esclave expliqua qu'il ne connaissait que les Chevaliers de Ren qui accompagnaient Kylo depuis son changement de camp. Ils étaient six. Contrairement à ce que le reste de la galaxie pensaient, ils étaient quatre hommes et deux femmes, âgés de vingt-cinq à trente ans environ.

« Il y a Kiyrian, celui qui a brûlé ma main. Il est le bras droit de Kylo Ren. Ils sont comme des frères. Kiyrian est… le plus dangereux : il ferait tout pour son maître. Les rumeurs disent qu'il est amoureux d'un autre chevalier mais je ne sais pas qui. Il y a ensuite Rohisven, un assassin et un très bon tireur. Il ne parle quasiment jamais en ma présence. Mais je l'ai déjà vu tué quelqu'un, ce n'est pas beau à voir.

-Okay, ne pas énerver Kiyrian et s'éloigner un maximum de Rohisven, » récapitula Poe, attentif.

« Je ne sais pas grand-chose des deux autres hommes, Olderian et Gideon. Mais il y a aussi Missilya et Helora. C'est cette dernière qui vous a capturé.

-Missilya ? on dirait un nom de chaton…

-Le Maître l'adore. Elle est très discrète en public mais il lui demande souvent conseil, je crois qu'elle est la plus modérée de tous. Rohisven est souvent avec elle.

-Si on doit avoir l'un d'eux comme ami, ça serait elle ?

-Missilya ne vous fera jamais de mal. C'est elle qui nous fournit en bacta. »

Poe hocha la tête et se promit de retenir le prénom de celle-ci. Si elle pouvait l'aider, en quoi : il ne le savait pas encore, il devait surtout se montrer respectueux et soumis devant elle. Si elle avait la bonté de les fournir en Bacta, elle devait avoir un minimum de sensibilité.

Le soir tomba sur la verrière du jardin et ils allèrent se coucher, cette fois l'un contre l'autre. Poe commençait à sincèrement apprécier Armitage, qui n'avait plus rien du général Hux, froid, autoritaire et impérialiste. Là, il avait à faire à un homme fragile et sensible, qui tentait de survivre à un véritable cauchemar. Poe soupira en se roulant sous la couette et se promit de ne pas partir sans lui. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas tout de suite. Son cerveau travaillait à plein régime. Quelque chose avait marqué la mémoire du petit brun : l'amertume et la tristesse d'Armitage quand ce dernier avait dit qu'il s'était imaginé le seul amant de Ren. Après un moment, Poe redressa légèrement la tête et jeta un coup d'œil vers lui. Est-ce qu'il était amoureux de Ren ?

Cela pouvait peut-être expliquer sa soumission extrême alors qu'il était reconnu comme un général redoutable. De nombreuses rumeurs ne disaient-elles pas qu'il avait tué son père en acidifiant le bain de Bacta dans lequel il se trouvait ? il n'avait même pas sillé lorsque StarKiller avait anéanti plusieurs planètes, annihilant toutes leurs populations.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir mangé quelques fruits et du pain, et s'être lavé chaque centimètre carré de peau, Armitage décida qu'ils devaient aussi parler de leur maître. Poe devait en savoir un maximum sur lui s'il ne voulait pas commettre d'impaire. Poe écouta donc l'ancien officier lui expliquer que Kylo Ren était le fils du général Organa, et pour des raisons obscures, il avait fini par basculer du Côté Obscur et rejoindre Snoke et le Premier-Ordre. Poe ne dit rien, mais Rey lui avait confier les causes de ce désastre : une méprise entre lui et son oncle, Luke Skywalker.

« Snoke l'a rapidement isolé des autres Chevaliers de Ren. Il s'est entraîné plus d'un an dans une région isolée avant de revenir avec la panoplie complète qu'on lui connait : la tenue noire, le masque et le sabre. Puis Snoke a commencé à lui donner de plus en plus d'importance au sein du Premier-Ordre.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allie à Rey pour le tuer et prendre sa place, » déclara Poe. « Est-ce qu'il est Sith ?

-Je ne savais pas pour la fille mais ça explique comment ils ont réussi à vaincre la garde de Snoke. Les Chevaliers de Ren se disent fidèles au Côté Obscur mais pas Siths. Ils sont leurs héritiers, ayant appris de leurs erreurs pour être une version plus forte et prospère.

-C'est sûr que tuer son maître ou se faire tuer, ça réduit les candidats, » plaisanta Poe, ce qui fit sourire Armitage.

« Bon, venons-en aux faits : les goûts et habitudes du maître.

-Il m'aime pas du tout et n'osera pas toucher une créature aussi immonde que moi ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une femme il n'y a qu'avec Missilya qu'il est assez proche pour être un peu tactile. Il se lève chaque jour à l'aube pour méditer, il prend ses repas avec au moins un des chevaliers. En fin de journée, il aime parfois affronter l'un d'eux avant de m'appeler pour prendre un bain.

-Et je ne veux pas savoir la suite.

-Il le faut. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, le maître ne s'abaisse pas à me… nous préparer pour les pénétrations. Il faut toujours aviser pour être préparer avant de le rejoindre.

-Bon, faites-moi la liste des choses qu'il ne me fera pas, ça sera surement court.

-Vous embrasser, vous préparer, être tout simplement gentil et attentionné.

-Je savais qu'il était un vrai prince charmant, » cingla Poe. « Et à quoi je dois m'attendre ? je veux dire : en pire.

-Le pire qu'il m'a fait… à part les coups et les blessures pour me dresser ?

-Oui.

-Une fois, il a eu envie de… de le faire en public. Il m'a attaché, fouetté les fesses jusqu'à sang et il m'a pris devant tous ses chevaliers de Ren. Il m'a laissé attacher pendant deux heures après ça.

-Enfoiré…

-Langage, Poe, » le réprimanda Armitage.

« Donc, avec lui, on doit toujours s'attendre à ce que ce soit violent ?

-Si vous imaginez qu'un jour, il prendra son temps à faire l'amour, doucement, à l'un d'entre nous : c'est foutu. »

Poe acquiesça, ça il l'avait bien compris. Il se mordilla l'intérieur de la lèvre alors que Armitage s'était levé pour récupérer une boite qui semblait assez lourdes. Il la posa entre eux d'eux puis l'ouvrit lentement. Poe leva les yeux au ciel en y découvrant plusieurs jouets sexuels. L'ancien général lui expliqua alors qu'il devait se familiariser avec ce genre d'objets car au mieux, ils l'aideraient à préparer son corps au pire, leur maître les utiliserait un jour sur lui.

« Non mais j'ai vraiment passé l'âge de jouer… je suis un adulte, hein.

-Poe, ils peuvent vous être utiles, vraiment.

-Comme celui qui vous aviez inséré en vous, avant d'aller voir Ren ?

-Oui.

-Franchement, les gens qui ont inventé ses trucs… » souffla Poe en attrapant lentement plusieurs boules reliées entre elles par une fine cordelette.

Armitage rit doucement avant de lui expliquer l'utilité et l'usage de certains de ces objets. Mais Poe ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille et ne mémorisa rien. Non, au lieu de ça, Poe observait silencieusement Armitage et réfléchissait à ce dont il avait réfléchi la veille au soir.

« Vous êtes amoureux de lui ? » demanda brusquement Poe, ne sachant pas tenir sa langue plus longtemps.

-Pardon ?

-Kylo Ren : vous l'aimez ? Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Poe.

-Mais si, c'est finalement évident ! Vous avez des sentiments pour lui, c'est pour ça que vous le laissez vous humilier ainsi. Et que mon arrivée vous a surpris.

-Poe, vous imaginez des choses… » souffla Armitage, le regard fuyant.

« Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi, comment le grand général Hux, surnommé le tueur de planète, a pu se retrouver ainsi.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet.

-Etiez-vous amoureux de lui avant aussi ? »

Armitage soupira en se levant. Poe l'observa s'éloigner et s'isoler près de la fontaine. Le pilote ouvrit puis referma immédiatement la bouche. Il avait été trop loin. Poe finit par se lever à son tour et le rejoindre. Il s'assit doucement avant de s'excuser :

« Je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Vraiment, je suis désolé si je vous ai blessé.

-Non, c'est juste… quand je suis avec lui, j'imagine que je suis simplement avec mon véritable amant… avec l'homme que j'aime.

-Alors je me suis trompé, désolé.

-Non, vous avez raison. J'aime Kylo, Hux l'a toujours aimé aussi. Mais c'était compliqué.

-En quoi ? s'il vous fait ça, c'est qu'il a un minimum de désir pour vous.

-Le commandant Hux considérait l'homosexualité comme une abomination. Snoke disait que le maître ne devait pas perdre son temps avec l'amour et le désir du corps, c'était une perte de temps et une faiblesse selon lui. »

Poe ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela. Il avait donc vu juste : Armitage avait des sentiments pour Ren mais les cachait. Ren n'était surement pas au courant de ça, il n'avait sûrement jamais pris la peine d'entrer dans l'esprit de son esclave. Poe se gratta le cuir chevelu avant de sourire bêtement.

« Puisque je sais une chose sur vous, je dois vous dire un truc…

-Ne plaisantez pas sur Kylo, pitié.

-Non ! » s'exclama Poe. « Disons que je n'ai pas été sincère la dernière fois.

-En quoi ?

-Il m'est arrivé d'avoir du désir pour des hommes… enfin, le premier était un de mes camarades quand j'étais ado et l'autre… échec cuisant.

-Oh, » fit doucement Armitage. « Alors vous savez comment ça marche entre deux hommes ?

-Non, pas vraiment… enfin la théorie, j'ai... » Poe hésita un instant : « L'ado se foutait de moi et l'autre… est tombé amoureux d'une fille très doué en mécanique.

-Aie. »

La dernière réplique d'Armitage fit rire Poe. C'était là tout le parfait résumé de ses désirs gays : aïe. Une jolie façon de dire aussi « catastrophique ». Les deux hommes se sourirent. Poe n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de tout ça à quelqu'un. En fait, il était assez pudique sur sa vie privée. Pourtant, il se sentait assez à l'aise avec Armitage pour partager ce petit secret avec lui et même de discuter des relations qu'il avait eues avec quelques femmes. Armitage l'écoutait sans le juger, c'était quelque chose d'apaisant. Poe devait se l'avouer : il appréciait sincèrement cette facette-là de l'ancien général.

« Franchement, Armitage : je ne sais pas quel genre d'effort, je pourrais faire pour éviter qu'il vous arrive des bricoles à cause de moi.

-Hum… » réfléchit Armitage en faisant une moue. « Peut-être pourrions-nous y aller par étape. Je crois qu'il faudrait d'abord vous débarrasser de votre pudeur.

-Ma pudeur ? vous n'allez pas me dire que je vais devoir me balader à poil constamment ?

-Non… quoique. Vous êtes une distraction pour le maître, il finira par vous toucher en public.

-Fais chier, sérieux !

-Désolé mais c'est la vérité. Dans sa chambre, ne cachez pas votre sexe ou vos fesses : s'il ne vous touche pas, au moins il appréciera la vue, » affirma Armitage alors que Poe faisait une grimace de dégoût. « Allons, il va falloir se faire à l'idée maintenant. Déshabillez-vous pour voir. »

Poe interrogea Armitage du regard mais ce dernier lui fit signe de lui obéir. Après un moment, le pilote finit par se lever et enlever ses vêtements.

« Et maintenant ?

-Marchez dans la pièce, le plus naturellement possible. »

Poe leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire plusieurs aller-retour devant Armitage. La démarche de Poe était selon lui un peu raide. Avec un sourire au coin, l'ancien officier du Premier Ordre lui conseilla d'essayer une allure plus féline et séduisante. Poe râla, faisant rire le rouquin.

« J'ai fait cinq aller-retour, ça vous va ?

-Ca peut aller… » Armitage haussa les épaules avant de se pencher à nouveau vers la boite qui contenant les jouets sexuels. « Tenez, » dit-il en lui tendant un godemichet.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en fasse ?

-Il vaudrait mieux, à mon humble avis, que vous sachiez ce que « ça » fait avant de finir à la casserole dans le lit du maître.

-Pardon ?

-Vous ne connaissez pas la sensation d'une pénétration annale. Cela pourrait vous aider à mieux vivre votre première fois avec Kylo Ren, » lui conseilla Armitage en lui tendant un peu plus l'objet. « Prenez-le et réfléchissez y.

-Par les étoiles, vous allez me rendre dingue.

-C'est un simple conseil. »

Poe se mordit la lèvre avant de prendre l'objet. Il y avait une part de vérité dans les paroles d'Armitage. Si Ren lui sautait dessus ou le forçait, il allait passer un seul quart d'heure. Il soupira. Il se trouvait vraiment dans une impasse merdique. Nu, le godemichet dans la main, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la petite clochette tinter. Armitage se leva en fronçant les sourcils, c'était une heure inhabituelle pour être convoqués. Pourtant, il demanda à Poe de se rhabiller et de le suivre rapidement.

Kylo Ren était assis au pied de son grand lit lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans sa chambre. Il avait l'air contrarié mais ne dit rien lorsqu'il posa son regard sombre sur ses deux esclaves. A côté de Poe, Armitage semblait nerveux. Un lourd silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes avant que le maître des lieux ne prenne la parole. Il annonça que ses troupes avaient essuyé un échec face à la Résistance. Poe retint un sourire satisfait mais ne put résister davantage à esquisser un petit sourire discret. Kylo Ren le fixa longuement :

« As-tu fait des progrès ?

-J'essaye, » répondit rapidement Poe. Armitage lui donna un coup de coude pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

« Qu'as-tu fait pour cela ?

-Armitage et moi avons parlé sexualité et… objets.

-Déshabillez-vous, » ordonna soudain Ren.

Les deux esclaves échangèrent un regard avant d'obéir sans un mot. Une fois nu, Poe se rappela ce que lui avait dit Armitage et garda ses bras le long de son corps, laissant Ren appréciait sa totale nudité. Ce dernier sourit légèrement avant de faire signe à Poe de s'approcher. Il avança. Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas. Puis il se figea lorsque Ren le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

« Armitage, danse pour nous. Je veux voir si notre cher Poe est si hétérosexuel que ce qu'il prétend. »

Le grand brun souriait au coin. Poe déglutit. Ren avait-il comprit son mensonge ? est-ce qu'en entrant dans son esprit des mois plus tôt, il avait vu quelque chose en particulier ? Poe soutenu le regard de Ren alors qu'Armitage s'avançait jusqu'à lui. Le pilote tenta de ne pas faire attention à lui durant les premières minutes mais Armitage vit clair dans son jeu et attrapa légèrement son menton pour échanger avec lui un regard. Poe l'entendit alors murmurer :

« Fais un effort. »

Poe déglutit une nouvelle fois. Kylo Ren voulait jouer avec eux, ou au moins avec lui. Alors Poe ferma un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour les poser sur la silhouette fine et élancée du rouquin. Ses mouvements étaient souples et fluides, pleins de grâce et de sensualité. De temps en temps, les doigts ou les hanches d'Armitage effleuraient sa peau nue. Le léger contact éphémère réveillait son épiderme. L'ancien général dansait comme les femelles Twi'leks sur les holos de certains quartiers réputés chauds. Poe hoqueta et se figea lorsqu'il vint se placer dos à lui et trémousser ses fesses pâles un peu trop près de son sexe. Le rouge lui monta aux jours alors qu'il sentait son membre se durcir.

Armitage tourna autour de lui et Poe vit le regard amusé de Kylo Ren. Il soutenu une nouvelle fois son regard et pensa fortement que cette réaction était simplement mécanique et physiquement naturelle… le sourire du brun s'élargit, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Le maître des lieux plia ses jambes avant de se lever et d'avancer lentement vers eux. Il tourna autour d'eux, comme un charognard autour d'un cadavre puis il s'arrêta derrière Poe, qui sursauta littéralement lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Ren venir se coller dans son dos. Le souffle du grand brun était chaud contre son oreille.

« Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? ce garçon qui s'est moqué de votre attirance pour lui…

-Ça ne vous regarde pas !

-Mark, » fit Ren, en se rapprochant du cou de Poe. « Il était beau comme un dieu, n'est-ce pas. Le genre de garçon à qui personne ne dit non, qui fait fondre les cœurs.

-Assez ! » siffla Poe mais les bras puissants de Ren vinrent l'entourer dangereusement.

« Tu ne commandes plus rien ici. Tu peux à peine supplier.

-Vous êtes ignoble.

-Soumet toi et peut-être saurais-je me montrer plus agréable, » souffla Ren, une nouvelle fois contre son oreille alors que ses larges mains glissaient sur sa poitrine nue.

Poe tenta de se débattre pour se dégager de son emprise mais Ren utilisa à la fois ses muscles et sa sensibilité à la Force pour le bloquer. Le pilote jeta un regard vers Armitage mais celui-ci avait baissé les yeux pour fixer en silence le sol. Ren ricana dans son dos.

« Ils ont les mêmes yeux bleus, n'est-ce pas ? Aimerais-tu baiser notre cher Armi ? » questionna Kylo, alors qu'une de ses mains glissaient dangereusement vers le pubis brun de Poe. « Aimerais-tu enfoncer ta jolie queue dans son petit cul ? Aimerais tu l'entendre soupirer rien que pour toi ? » La main s'enroula autour de sa verge dressée. « Un seul mot et ton vœu sera exaucé. Un mot et Armitage te fera tout ce que tu désires : il te fera oublier ton petit Mark.

-Je ne suis pas un monstre, Ren. Je ne suis pas vous.

-Non mais son corps te plaît.

-C'est juste physique, » couina Poe alors que Ren le masturbait furieusement.

Les doigts du brun étaient douloureux autour de sa verge mais les mouvements étaient si fluides que Poe se mit à haleter. Il se mordit la lèvre en ravalant un juron : Ren le masturbait comme il avait l'habitude de le faire sous ses douches, ferme et rapide.

« Ça aussi je l'ai vu dans ta tête.

-Arrêtez.

-Non.

-Arrêtez ça !

-Non, » fit Ren, sèchement.

« Pitié ! » s'exclama Poe, des larmes de colère qui glissaient sur ses joues.

Son corps se cambra alors que son sexe expulsait son sperme par de longs jets rapides. Satisfait, Ren le relâcha et il tomba à genoux. Ren s'éloigna d'eux avant d'annoncer qu'un garde allait ramener l'ancien pilote dans le harem alors qu'il gardait Armitage avec lui. Poe ravala sa haine et sortit de la chambre.

Il attendit deux longues heures, seul dans le harem avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir. Deux silhouettes noires entrèrent et posèrent le corps inerte d'Armitage sur le premier canapé disponible. Poe s'approcha, ne sachant pas comment réagir : il s'agissait de deux chevaliers de Ren, un homme et la jeune femme qu'Armitage avait dit s'appelait Missilya.


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou_

_et voila le chapitre 5, je viens de finir le sixième et faut vraiment que j'entame le 7 !_

_j'espère qu'il vous plaira, normalement ça devrait aller de mieux en mieux…_

_des bisous !_

_Yami ni hikari : je te laisse lire les prochains chapitres !_

_Christine : je ne souhaite toujours pas que tu ouvres un établissement pour kylobalistes… _

_**Chapitre 5**_

Poe observa Missilya se pencher vers Armitage. Son visage était tuméfié et son corps couvert de plaies, semblable à des griffures. Le résistant se pinça les lèvres tout en s'approchant un peu. Le chevalier de Ren se tourna légèrement vers lui, la main sur le sabre laser à sa ceinture. Mais Missilya lui fit signe de se détendre avant de s'adresser à Poe :

« Apporte-moi un peu d'eau, je vais en avoir besoin pour le soigner. »

Poe acquiesça avant de faire demi-tour et d'aller vers la salle de bain. Il attrapa une bassine en porcelaine et la remplit rapidement d'eau tiède, avant de la porter précautionneusement à la jeune femme. Missilya le remercia et posa le récipient près d'Armitage. Poe la regarda alors prendre un peu d'eau dans sa main droite puis la faire glisser lentement sur les plaies. Les yeux de Poe s'écarquillèrent alors que la peau meurtrie se refermait à chacun de ses passages. Entre lui et Armitage, Missilya murmurait quelque chose qu'elle répétait sans cesse. Poe tendit alors l'oreille pour l'écouter :

« Je crois en la Force. La Force est avec moi. »

Le pilote fronça les sourcils. Missilya, tout comme les autres Chevaliers de Ren, s'était détournée des principes Jedi mais elle réussissait à guérir Armitage en utilisant la Force. Après de longues minutes, l'ancien officier du Premier Ordre sembla aller mieux, ses blessures les plus importantes avaient disparues. Missilya lui caressa les cheveux, d'un geste assez tendre.

« Voilà, Armitage, tout ira mieux maintenant.

-Que s'est-il passé ? » osa demander Poe, toujours un peu inquiet pour Armitage.

« Tu as simplement le don d'énerver notre cher Ben.

-Ben ? vous voulez dire Ren ?

-Nous sommes tous des Ren, Poe. Mais oui, je parle de Kylo. Il était énervé que tu ne lui cèdes toujours pas. Malheureusement, Armitage en a payé les frais.

-C'est un monstre, » gronda Poe, furieux. Le chevalier grinça des dents et s'apprêta à répondre quand Missilya le coupa :

« Kylo n'est pas ainsi. Malheureusement, il est bien trop souvent influencé par Helora.

-Celle qui m'a capturé ?

-Et celle qui a transformé Hux en pantin désarticulé. »

Le chevalier souffla, vraisemblablement gêné par la tournure de la conversation. Poe lui lança un coup d'œil, il se mordait la lèvre et se déplaçait d'un pied à l'autre. Missilya le congédia alors, l'appelant Rohisven. Poe déglutit, c'était donc lui l'assassin de Kylo Ren. C'était un humain à la peau plus mate que lui, aux cheveux coupés très courts. Rohisven acquiesça en silence puis sortit rapidement du harem. Missilya soupira en s'asseyant près d'Armitage.

« Les autres pensent qu'il ne s'agit que d'une rivalité féminine mais… s'il y a bien quelqu'un dont tu te dois de te méfier, c'est bien d'elle.

-Armitage m'a dit que vous lui donnez du Bacta… Pourquoi me mettre en garde contre elle ?

-Elle joue avec ses propres règles. Quel était son intérêt de transformer le général Hux en esclave, alors que Kylo et lui auraient pu régner sur la galaxie, ensembles ?

-Vous savez pour Armitage ?

-Je sais beaucoup de choses, Poe. »

Missilya affichait un sourire doux et lui fit signe de s'asseoir près d'elle. Poe n'hésita pas et vint se placer à sa droite. Armitage était encore profondément inconscient sur le canapé.

« Vos amis sont sur Naboo, dans les montagnes : ils vont bien.

-Comment ?

-La Force me montre souvent vos amis, dans mes rêves ou dans des visions. Cela m'a amusé d'entendre que les officiers du renseignement du Premier Ordre étaient convaincus qu'ils étaient sur Jakku.

-Vous n'avez rien dit à Kylo ? » demanda Poe, incrédule.

« J'ai des visions depuis que je suis enfant, j'ai appris à garder certaines informations pour moi : lorsque les gens sont au courant, les choses s'aggravent toujours. Il y a la Force qui est omniprésente autour et dans nous, mais le Destin a tissé sa toile depuis longtemps.

-Vous êtes une sorte de… devin ?

-On peut dire ça, oui.

-Vous n'allez pas me dire si la Résistance va gagner ? » question Poe, espérant une petite révélation.

Missilya rit de bon cœur. Son rire était enfantin, l'un de ceux qui vous font sourire quoi qu'il arrive. Poe se sentit un peu honteux mais elle posa sa main droite sur son avant-bras et le rassura : elle ne voulait pas se moquer de lui. Le pilote vit alors sa fine main gauche venir se poser sur sa tempe.

« Je ne peux rien vous dire mais il y a une chose que je peux vous montrer. »

Poe acquiesça. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes et il sentit son corps être propulser en arrière. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans un lieux qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était un grand balcon qui donnait sur une vue panoramique époustouflante sur une grande chute d'eau. Il se tourna en entendant des éclats de voix à l'intérieur. Il passa entre deux voilages écrus et entra dans une chambre luxueuse. Il se figea alors en voyant son propre double.

Son double riait aux éclats, nu sur un grand lit en baldaquin. Allongé sur le ventre, il tenait fermement une autre personne, cachée sous les draps en soie. Poe s'avança, son double ne faisait pas attention à lui. Les draps se soulevèrent en même temps que la double porte de la pièce s'ouvrait. Poe tourna la tête et vit Armitage entrer. Il était vêtu d'un magnifique uniforme militaire blanc. Armitage s'avança jusqu'au lit et leva les yeux au ciel. Poe vit alors que la seconde personne dans le drap était Kylo Ren. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus court et il portait une barbe fine autour de la bouche et sur le menton. Il sourit au rouquin :

« Nous n'attendions plus que toi ?

-Nus comme des vers et puants le sexe ?

-On s'échauffait, » lui répondit le double de Poe.

Poe sentit son corps être prit de frissons et tout autour de lui devint flou. Il vacilla avant de sentir deux mains le maintenir. Le Harem se matérialisa autour de lui et Missilya l'observait en silence. Poe mit un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits et d'analyser ce qu'il avait vu. Son double semblait heureux dans ce lit, Kylo Ren un peu plus âgé avec sa barbe. Et Armitage était sublime dans ce costume blanc, mais ses traits étaient un peu plus tirés.

« C'était quoi ?

-Un potentiel avenir.

-Je ne comprends pas : j'étais avec Ren et Armitage ressemblait à un militaire…

-Mes visions ne sont pas fournies avec un mode d'emploi, Poe : ça serait trop simple sinon. »

Poe réfléchit un instant. Son double avait eu l'air d'être heureux et complice avec l'autre Kylo Ren, et ce dernier semblait bien plus tendre avec Armitage. Mais alors où se trouvaient-ils ? et pourquoi le rouquin avait une tenue militaire ? cela faisait trop de questions qui réclamaient des réponses mais Missilya n'allait certainement pas lui répondre. Avait-elle au moins un début de réponse pour elle-même ?

« Donc vous ne savez pas si cela va arriver ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Si tout se passe comme le Destin et la Force le veuillent : ça se passera.

-Donc Ren, Armitage et moi : on sera comme ça plus tard ?

-Peut-être, oui.

-Et si je décide de continuer à n'en faire qu'à ma tête pour annuler ça ?

-Je te l'ai dit : ça empirera. J'ai vu des catastrophes se produirent quand les mortels voulaient lutter contre le Destin.

-Donnez-moi un exemple, » demanda Poe, pour être convaincu.

« J'ai eu le malheur de parler d'une de mes visions à Luke Skywalker, lorsque nous étions encore ses jeunes padawans. Il a voulu lutter contre cela mais ça s'est produit. C'est devenir pire car personnes ne devaient être blessés.

-Vous voulez parler de cette nuit où Luka a voulu tuer son neveu ?

-Oui. Dans ma vision, Kylo et nous partions sans faire de bruit dans la nuit. Les autres survivaient. Mais finalement, on s'est entre-tué. Si vous luttez trop fortement contre ce destin qui vous attend, ça finira mal. Et souvent, c'est l'entourage qui subit les foudres du Destin. »

Poe observa Armitage. Cette vision était si éloignée de ce qu'il avait vu. Il en fit part à la jeune femme, qui soupira avant de lui répondre :

« Helora est trop complexe, étrangement je ne la vois jamais dans mes songes. Mais Olderian pense qu'elle cache des choses. Le côté obscur se nourrit de la souffrance, de la peur et du désespoir. Armitage ressent tout ça et elle en est la cause, l'origine. C'est comme si elle s'en nourrissait.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais je sais une chose : depuis que tu vis avec lui, ici, il va un peu mieux. En brisant sa solitude, en lui offrant ton amitié, tu le guéris de ça. Continue, Poe. Je crois que tu peux sauver Armitage et faire en sorte qu'un futur plus prospère ait lieu.

-Mais comment je fais ça ?

-Hum... » fit la jeune femme en jetant un regard vers Armitage. « Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en dire plus ou non mais tu vas devoir faire un choix : combattre ou faire des sacrifices.

-Ca m'aide énormément ça, » répondit Poe, sarcastique.

« Le moment venu, tu sauras quoi faire. Armitage doit se reposer, essaye de lui faire garder le lit ou au moins de ne pas faire trop d'effort.

-D'accord.

-Je vous ferais parvenir du bacta. Prends soin de toi, Poe.

-Merci beaucoup, Missilya »

La jeune femme posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Poe puis s'en alla. Poe réajusta alors la couverture sur le torse d'Armitage, la remontant quasiment jusqu'à son menton. Puis il lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Le pilote n'était pas du genre à laisser Armitage revivre une nouvelle torture. S'en était trop ! d'abord sa main, ensuite la violence de Ren et maintenant ça : non, Poe ne pouvait plus laisser faire. Il devait trouver une solution, quelque chose pour qu'Armitage soit plus en sécurité.

La nuit tombait dehors lorsque la clochette retentit. Poe sursauta. Armitage ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Poe sauta du canapé où il se trouvait et tourna un moment en rond, se demandant quoi faire. La clochette retentit une seconde fois, Ren les convoquait. Poe inspira longuement avant de se diriger vers la porte du harem. Il s'arrêta à un pas d'elle et serra les poings. Elle finit par s'ouvrir sur un stromtrooper en armure noire, on aurait dit un Deathtrooper de l'armée impériale. Ce dernier sembla surpris de voir Poe attendre derrière la porte.

« Mon ami est souffrant, j'irais seul auprès de Kylo Ren.

-Bien, suis-moi. »

Poe sortit pour la première fois sans le rouquin. Une boule s'installa dans son estomac, il jouait cette fois sans filet face au nouveau Suprême Leader. Le soldat l'escorta jusqu'à la chambre de Kylo Ren. Poe ouvrit seul la porte et se faufila silencieusement dans ce qu'il considérait comme l'antichambre de l'Enfer. Le grand brun se trouvait près d'une des grandes fenêtres, tournant le dos à l'entrée de sa chambre. Poe fit quelques pas.

« Missi était folle de rage après ce que je t'ai fait, Armitage.

-Il est encore inconscient, » répondit un peu trop séchèrent Poe.

Kylo se retourna brusquement, surpris par la présence du pilote de la résistance. Ses yeux noirs se firent inquisiteurs alors qu'il marcha vers Poe. Il le toisa de toute sa hauteur avant lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici. Poe ricana en levant les yeux au ciel puis lui rappela que la clochette avait tinté deux fois dans le harem.

« Et tu es donc venu ?

-Oui mais parce que je veux mettre les choses au clair avec vous.

-Oh ?

-Ce que vous lui avait fait est inadmissible. Vous êtes un monstre.

-Si tu n'étais pas aussi borné, si tu te soumettais je n'aurais pas mes nerfs à passer sur lui.

-Moi, je vous parle de tout ce que vous lui avez fait !

-Parce que maintenant, le sort du général Hux intéresse la Résistance ?

-Vous l'avez torturé au point qu'il change de personnalité! » s'offensa Poe.

« Techniquement, c'est Helora.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi l'avoir autorisé à une telle chose ? Armitage m'a avoué avoir toujours eu des sentiments pour vous. Mais ça vous devez le savoir avec vos pouvoirs, non ? » s'exclama le pilote. « C'était plus simple de le torturer que de lui demander un rendez-vous amoureux ?

-Amoureux ?! »

Le grand brun était presque hilare. Poe lui lança un regard incrédule, qu'avait-il dit de mal ?

« Oui, Hux me désirait et je le voulais aussi. Mais il m'aurait poignardé dans le dos à la moindre occasion. Il a assassiné son père, le faisant fondre dans du bacta !

-Brendol Hux était taré, tout le monde le sait.

-Le général Hux était amoureux du pouvoir, pas de moi.

-C'est faux. Ou alors pourquoi Armitage vous aime t-il malgré ce que vous lui faites ?

-Helora l'a rendu fou… Je n'imaginais pas que ça irait jusque là !

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle a gagné à faire tout ça ? » questionna Poe, toujours agressif.

« Missilya vous a parlé ?

-Oui, on a eu une discussion intéressante.

-Elles ne se sont jamais aimé. Missi voit le mal partout dans ce qu'Helora fait. Elle est jalouse parce qu'elle n'a que ses visions… Helora est une guerrière intelligente et redoutable. Elles sont toutes deux mes amies.

-Sauf que l'une d'elle voit l'avenir, non ?

-Que vous a t-elle dit ?

-Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'il y avait pire que vous. Elle et Olderian se méfient d'Helora, elle est pas nette. Missilya m'a demandé de veiller sur Armitage, de prendre soin de lui et de le protéger. Et je compte bien tenir ma parole.

-Et donc ?

-Je refuse qu'il souffre encore, à cause de moi ou simplement parce que vous le voulez.

-Et ? » demanda à nouveau Kylo.

« J'accepte de… vous servir. Mais pas de sexe ! Je respecte les sentiments qu'Armitage a pour vous et je refuse de le faire souffrir en le remplaçant. Si vous me promettez de ne plus lui faire de mal, de mieux le traiter alors j'accepte d'être votre petit toutou : vous servir à table, vous aidez pour le bain, même vous torchez les fesses s'il le faut.

-Mais pas de sexe ?

-Hors de question ! » refusa Poe. Kylo eut un sourire au coin mais il finit par acquiescer :

« D'accord mais je continue à dire que te finiras par t'offrir à moi.

-On parie ? » lança Poe, sûr de lui.

Mais Kylo lui tournait déjà le dos et marchait vers le lit. Le pilote l'observa se dévêtir pour ne rester qu'en caleçon. Poe devait quand même avouer que si le grand brun n'était pas aussi con et méchant, il aurait pu être facilement classer dans le top trois des meilleurs parties de la galaxie. Il soupira discrètement pour chasser cette pensée. Kylo s'allongea sur le ventre et l'appela. Poe le rejoignit près du grand lit. Un tiroir de la table à chevet s'ouvrit seul. En y jetant un coup d'œil, Poe vit un petit flacon ambré.

« Voyons si tu as aussi doué qu'Armitage pour les massages, » lui lança Kylo.

Poe fit une moue mais prit le flacon. Il avait promit de faire des concessions et des efforts alors pourquoi pas un simple massage. Il fit tourner le couvercle et découvrit une sorte de pâte un peu liquide. Elle sentait fort mais ce n'était pas très désagréable. Poe connaissait cette odeur, Pavia se servait de ce genre de gel pour calmer ses courbatures. Il plongea deux doigts dans le pot avant de se pencher vers le dos musclé de Kylo. Pour être plus à l'aise, Poe posa un genoux sur le matelas. Les muscles sous ses doigts étaient durs et tendus. Le pilote essaya de faire de son mieux. Peut-être que si Kylo était satisfait, il prendrait vraiment au sérieux leur accord.

« Alors, tu es donc devenu ami avec Armitage ?

-On s'entend bien… et on a besoin chacun l'un de l'autre.

-Peut-être, » fit vaguement Kylo. « Ce qui me surprend, c'est que tu accordes aussi ta confiance en Missilya.

-Elle est gentille et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle cherche à gagner quelque chose dans tout ça.

-Elle reste ma meilleure amie, tu ne te méfies pas de ça ? » questionna Kylo alors que Poe s'attaquait à son épaule droite.

« Elle fournit Armitage en Bacta, elle l'a soigné sous mes yeux et…

-Je t'écoutes.

-Elle m'a montré une de ses visions. Je ne l'explique pas et je ne comprends pas comment ça peut arriver. Mais ça me fait réfléchir.

-Intéressant… qu'as-tu vu ?

-Je me suis vu heureux, j'ai vu Armitage rayonnant. Vous étiez là aussi.

-Ah ? » fit Kylo en se relevant sur les coudes.

Il était curieux d'en savoir plus mais Poe refusa de lui fournir plus de détails. Il finit son massage puis se recula en demandant à Kylo s'il avait besoin d'autre chose. Le grand brun roula sur le dos en lui disant qu'il pouvait retourner au harem. Poe hocha la tête puis partit sans demander son reste. Le trooper en noir le raccompagna sans un mot.

Dans le harem, Armitage s'était réveillé et faisait nerveusement les cents pas en se rongeant les ongles. Il poussa un cri de soulagement en voyant le pilote revenir. Poe était content de le voir à nouveau debout et le laissa l'enlacer.

« Poe ! Je me suis réveillé et il n'y avait personne !

-J'étais avec Ren.

-Quoi ? » questionna Armitage, choqué.

« Ne vous en faites pas, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose. On a arrondi les angles, lui et moi.

-Comment ça ?

-Ce qu'il vous a fait, c'était la goutte d'eau de trop. Je me suis arrangé avec lui, il a promit de ne plus vous faire de mal.

-Contre quoi ?

-Ma soumission. J'ai promis de lui obéir, mais rien de sexuel.

-Oh, Poe… pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on est ami et que je refuse de vous voir souffrir. » Les épaules d'Armitage s'affaissèrent, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse.

« Alors, merci beaucoup, Poe. Ça me touche.

-Je sais pas pour toi mais moi, je fatigue un peu.

-Alors, allons nous coucher. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire puis ils se dirigèrent vers leur lit. Cette nuit là, Poe revit la vision de Missilya.


	6. Chapter 6

Quoi ? qu'une review pour le chapitre précédent !

It's inadmissibleuh… je devrais bouder pour ça...

_**Chapitre 6**_

Le lendemain, Poe se réveilla en premier. Dans son sommeil, son corps s'était rapproché d'Armitage et son visage avait fini son voyage contre l'épaule de ce dernier. Le pilote se recula doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Lorsqu'il dormait, Armitage avait les traits reposés. Paisible, les cheveux lâches, il était beau. Lentement, Poe écarta une mèche rousse de son visage. Contre ses doigts, les cheveux d'Armitage était très fins et doux, presque soyeux. Le pilote sourit doucement avant de sortir de lit sans faire de bruit. Il se lava et s'habilla d'un pantalon couleur sable avant de retourner dans le harem, où il déposa plusieurs fruits sur un petit plateau et le ramena vers leur lit. Armitage ouvrit alors un œil.

« Hé !

-Bonjour, Poe.

-Bien dormi ?

-Comme un bébé… » répondit le rouquin en s'étirant.

Ils mangèrent ensembles, assis sur le lit. Poe était heureux de voir qu'Armitage allait mieux. L'ancien officier était souriant et rit volontiers aux plaisanteries de Poe. Ils finissaient de manger lorsque la porte du harem s'ouvrit sur Missilya. Elle entra tout sourire, suivit par Rohisven, qui semblait veiller sur elle comme une dragonne sur son œuf. Mais il resta bien à l'écart alors que la jeune femme venait s'asseoir près des deux esclaves. Elle tenait dans ses mains un petit paquet et une boite métallique, qu'elle donna à Armitage. Poe vit qu'il s'agissait dans le sac de sachets de bacta. Lorsqu'Armitage ouvrit la boite, une forte odeur de café moulu s'y échappa.

« Un petit présent de Kylo : il s'est souvenu que tu aimais autrefois le café.

-Merci, » souffla Armitage, hypnotisé par la poudre brune.

« J'ai cru comprendre que Poe était bon diplomate. Mais tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue ! » ajouta Missilya en frappant doucement le bras du brun. « Kylo était outré d'apprendre que j'ai partagé avec toi une de mes visions. Il m'a fait un scandale de jalousie !

-Mais je ne lui ai rien dit sur la vision en elle-même !

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point la fierté de Kylo a pris en apprenant que je te fais assez confiance pour ça, » répondit Missilya, très sérieuse. « Sinon, j'ai une autre nouvelle : on s'en va bientôt ! Kylo prépare un déplacement vers une autre planète. Et vous venez avec nous.

-Quelle planète ? » demanda Poe.

« Une qui n'est pas connu de la Résistance ou de la République. Elle va nous servir pour le commerce. Kylo vous en dira peut-être plus la prochaine fois qu'il vous verra.

-Missi… » souffla Rohisven.

« On doit y aller, à plus tard !

-Bonne journée, Missilya. »

La jeune femme sourit aux deux esclaves avant de se lever pour rejoindre l'autre chevalier de Ren. Poe les observa partir, ils formaient un étrange duo : le tueur et la jeune femme joviale. Une fois seul avec Armitage, il lui fit part de sa réflexion. Armitage sourit et acquiesça, il n'avait jamais compris comme deux opposés comme eux pouvaient être toujours fourrés ensembles.

La journée passa tranquillement. Poe et Armitage trouvèrent de quoi s'occuper en jouant à plusieurs parties d'échec, que le pilote perdit à chaque fois contre l'ancien officier. Armitage, malgré ce qu'Helora lui avait fait vivre, avait gardé un esprit vif et une grande intelligence tactique. Mais Poe était bon perdant et apprécia qu'Armitage lui explique comment il avait à chaque fois prit le dessus sur lui.

A l'heure du dîner, une clochette sonna doucement. Armitage et Poe se rendirent alors dans la salle à manger des Chevaliers de Ren. Tous y étaient attablés. Missilya leur lança un petit sourire amicale, coincée entre Rohisven et Kiyran. Helora, la chiss, était assise en face d'elle, entre deux autres chevaliers de Ren, Olderian et Gideon. Kylo Ren présidait en bout de table. Armitage passa derrière Missilya, Rohisven et Kiyran, évitant soigneusement Helora et son regard carmin. Poe l'imita, avançant en silence. Armitage à sa gauche, Ren leva son verre en le tendit mollement vers Poe. Le pilote avisa un instant la coupe vide avant de se pencher pour attraper la bouteille près de lui. Il servit le Suprême Leader, sous les regards surpris de plusieurs chevaliers. L'un d'eux, assis à la droite d'Helora se racla la gorge avant de se pencher au-dessus de la table :

« Tu as réussi à le dresser ? sans nous ?

-Poe n'a pas besoin d'un dressage violent. Il m'a simplement suffi de l'amadouer.

-Je suis déçu, » souffla le chevalier, faisant une mine boudeuse.

« La violence n'est parfois pas la bonne solution, Gideon. D'ailleurs, je vous interdis dès à présent de malmener mes deux esclaves. »

Cette annonce jeta un froid autour de la table, seule Missilya affichait un petit sourire satisfait. Rohisven lui resta totalement neutre alors que Kiyran semblait le plus offusqué par cette nouvelle. Il voulut prendre la parole mais Missilya posa sa main sur son avant-bras et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Kiyran se tourna franchement vers elle et la toisa du regard mais il finit par soupirer et prendre ses couverts. Kylo observa tour à tour ses chevaliers puis quitta sa chaise. Sans un mot, il se détourna de la table et sortit de la pièce, Armitage et Poe sur ses talons.

Une fois dans la chambre, Kylo Ren se laissa tomber mollement sur un fauteuil avant de placer ses bottes sur un petit repose-pied. Armitage ne perdit pas de temps et vint s'agenouiller tout près pour défaire ses lacets et lui retirer ses chaussures. Il entreprit de lui masser un pied lorsque Kylo prit la parole. Il leur annonça ce que Missilya leur avait déjà révélé. Puis il se redressa et tira Armitage sur ses genoux.

« Missi vous en a déjà parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, maître.

-Mais vous a-t-elle dit que je comptais vous garder bien plus près de moi qu'ici ? » questionna-t-il.

Armitage et Poe échangèrent un regard, aucun d'eux ne comprenait les paroles sous entendues du grand brun. Il le vit et sourit doucement en serrant un peu plus le corps d'Armitage contre lui.

« Vous quitterez le Harem pour rejoindre ma chambre dans le vaisseau. Le lit est assez grand pour nous trois…

-Je pensez qu'on avait un accord, » intervint Poe.

« Il tient toujours : pas de sexe si tu ne le souhaites pas. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de vouloir que tu dormes auprès de moi et d'Armitage. A moins que tu sois si prude que ça ?

-J'ai le droit de répondre franchement ? »

Ren se mit à rire. Il devait avouer qu'il appréciait le caractère du pilote. Poe soupira alors qu'il observait les deux hommes sur le fauteuil. Armitage ressemblait à un chat, ravi de se faire papouiller par son maître, tandis que les mains de Kylo se faisaient très baladeuses. Mais son regard sombre était toujours rivé vers Poe. Il l'invitait ouvertement à se joindre à eux mais Poe détourna le regard, sentant la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Il entendit Armitage gémir légèrement et ne put s'empêcher de vérifier que tout allait bien. Ren avait glissé une main bien trop près de son intimité.

« Poe, puisque tu souhaites parler en toute franchise, dis-moi : comment trouves-tu physiquement Armitage ? beaucoup diraient qu'il se fait vieux pour être un esclave sexuel et mon amant…

-Sérieusement ? » questionna Poe, exaspéré que tout tourne autour de sexe, sous-entendu ou non, entre Kylo Ren et lui.

« Oui. Sérieusement. J'aimerais te comprendre.

-Armitage est bel homme, » soupira Poe, voyant que le grand brun ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

« Il pourrait être à ton goût ?

-Je ne pourrais pas attendre dans le couloir ? » demanda Poe, alors que désormais le rouquin se trouvait nu sous ses yeux.

« Tu as promis d'être mon petit toutou et de me servir, réponds donc à mes questions.

-Il pourrait, dans d'autres circonstances.

-Parce qu'il reste à tes yeux le général Hux, destructeur de planètes ?

-Non, parce qu'on est prisonnier d'un frapadingue, » répondit Poe, faisant à nouveau rire son interlocuteur.

« Et moi ? dans d'autres circonstances ?

-Et si on met votre tête dans un sac… »

Poe grimaça face à ce demi aveu. Oui, Ren avait un corps musclé, pas trop désagréable à observer et il était bien membré. Mais c'était Kylo Ren. Et ce dernier souriait, satisfait malgré le sarcasme du pilote. Il continua à caresser la peau pâle d'Armitage. Ses gestes étaient précis et semblaient être aussi légers qu'une plume. Le rouquin soupira et frissonna, cela lui faisait du bien et surtout beaucoup d'effets, jamais Kylo n'avait été aussi tendre avec lui. Assis contre le bassin du brun, il prit l'initiative d'onduler légèrement les hanches pour mimer l'acte sexuel qu'il attendait par dessus tout.

« Chut… doucement, Armitage : nous avons tout notre temps, » lui chuchota le Suprême Leader.

L'ancien officier hocha la tête alors que son amant l'aider à se mettre face à lui, à califourchon sur ses longues jambes. Poe continuait à éviter de les observer mais les sons qu'ils produisaient étaient explicitent et commençaient sérieusement à réveiller son imagination et son entrejambe. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de penser à autres choses. Mais il finit par les rouvrir et lever les yeux vers les deux hommes. Armitage s'était relevé sur ses genoux et surplombait Kylo, toujours assis dans le fauteuil. Le brun malaxait les fesses du roux tout en embrassant son ventre et son torse. Armitage gémissait doucement, la tête en arrière. Kylo mordilla délicatement sa hanche gauche et jeta un coup d'œil vers Poe.

D'un mouvement souple et rapidement, il se releva et porta Armitage contre lui. L'esclave couina de surprise mais se laissa mener jusqu'au lit où Kylo le déposa. Poe observa alors le maître des lieux se dévêtir. Son sexe tressaillit à la vue du corps musclé. Kylo se retourna alors vers lui, il se caressait lentement la verge.

« Si dans d'autres circonstances, tu aurais pu coucher avec Armitage ou même moi, dis-moi une chose ou deux : dans quelles positions tu l'aurais pénétré ou tu aurais voulu être pris ?

-Je dois vraiment répondre ? » demanda Poe, encore une fois exaspéré pour le niveau de discussion qu'il avait constamment avec Ren.

« Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on fasse chacun des efforts. Dis à Armitage comment tu aurais aimé te positionner. »

Poe soutenu le regard de Ren pendant un moment, avant que son attention soit attiré vers Armitage. Ce dernier se tenait de manière lubrique sur le lit et essayait discrètement de le faire parler. Poe leva alors les yeux au ciel, il n'aurait pas de soutien de la part du rouquin. Le pilote soupira avant de se pincer le nez.

« En cuillère, j'aime bien être pris en cuillère. »

Armitage se mit alors sur le côté alors que Kylo rigolait doucement. Il tapota l'épaule du pilote en le félicitant de son aveu coquin, avant de monter sur le lit. Il rampa lentement jusqu'à Armitage et se positionna sans un mot derrière lui. Le roux leva alors une jambe pour lui offrir un meilleur accès vers son anneau de chair. Kylo dirigea son sexe imposant entre les fesses de son esclave. Armitage gémit ouvertement lorsqu'il sentit le gland pousser pour le pénétrer. De là où il se tenait, Poe avait une vue parfaite sur ce qu'il se passait sur le lit. Kylo avançait lentement à l'intérieur de son ancien général, il n'avait plus rien de l'homme violent de la baignoire. Cette fois, il prenait son temps ces gestes étaient calculés Armitage et lui prenaient autant de plaisir.

L'ancien général haletait et gémissait. À sa demande, Kylo avait accéléré ses vas et viens. Mais une chose avait surpris Poe : le grand brun avait pris dans sa main gauche le sexe tendu du rouquin. Il le caressait au même rythme que ses pénétrations. Armitage semblait prendre énormément de plaisir et finit par jouir longuement. Son sperme jaillit entre les doigts du Suprême Leader et retomba sur les draps.

« Et maintenant, Poe : où aurais-tu aimé que j'éjacule ? En toi ou sur toi ?

-En moi... » souffla le pilote, hypnotisait par la jouissance de son ami.

Il entendit alors le rire grave de Kylo Ren alors que celui-ci poussait Armitage pour le mettre sur le ventre. Le dominant totalement, Kylo lui laboura les fesses et finit par se figer brutalement. Poe le vit trembler légèrement avant de rouler sur le côté. Entre les cuisses du rouquin, Poe aperçut un léger filet de liquide blanc. Armitage se redressa lentement mais alors qu'il allait quitter le lit, Kylo le retint et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Armitage sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'acquiescer.

« Retournez au harem, Poe t'aidera à te nettoyer.

-Oui Maître, merci.

-J'espère qu'on finira par avoir le plaisir de la participation active de Poe, la prochaine fois. »

Armitage acquiesça avant de prendre ses affaires et de se rhabiller à la hâte. Les deux esclaves sortirent sans un mot de la chambre de leur maître et rejoignirent rapidement le harem. Armitage se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où Poe l'aida à actionner la douche. Nu sous le jet d'eau, l'ancien officier du Premier Ordre laissa le pilote le savonnait et le rincer.

« Ren t'a dit quelque chose tout à l'heure ?

-Oui, il m'a demandé quelque chose.

-Quoi dont ?

-Je préfère qu'on en reparle demain, à tête reposée. Pour l'instant, je dois préparer notre départ. d'accord ?

-Okay, je peux me rendre utile ? »

Armitage lui sourit alors que Poe lui tendait un serviette. Ils avaient peu de choses à prendre mais ils devaient prévoir toutefois un sac chacun avec tout ce qu'il leur faudrait pour satisfaire Kylo Ren.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou

merci pour vos reviews ! Du coup, j'en attends pas moins pour ce chapitre !

Petit chapitre assez calme cette fois.

Yami Ni Hikari : profite, le 8 risque de pas spécialement te plaire...

Christine : il s'améliore petit à petit, laisse lui une chance ! Il n'y a pas de vacances pour les fanfictions et les reviews -_-

allez, bisous ! Chapitre 8 le weekend prochain et après vacances ! (où comment ne pas pouvoir écrire à cause de toute la famille autour...)

_**Chapitre 7**_

Cette nuit là, Poe se revit dans la vision de Missilya. Mais cette fois, il remarqua plus de détails. Il jura n'avoir pas remarqué auparavant R2D2 en veille, dans un coin de la grande chambre. Il se rapprocha davantage. Allongé sur le lit, son double lui tournait le dos. Contrairement à lui, l'autre Poe portait une vilaine cicatrice circulaire sur l'omoplate gauche. Et aussi, il ne portait pas l'affreux collier d'esclave qu'on lui avait imposé. Curieux, le pilote se rapprocha encore plus. À côté du lit, Armitage se déshabillait lentement, prenant soin de plier correctement son uniforme blanc. Une fois nu, il rejoignit les deux hommes sur le lit. Sa peau laiteuse reçut immédiatement de nombreuses caresses et de baisers de la part des deux bruns. Poe contourna le lit, observant les trois corps qui se frottaient sensuellement les uns contre les autres. Un autre détail frappa alors Poe. Une autre cicatrice, sur la cuisse du rouquin, une légère brûlure qui couvrait sa cuisse, de sa hanche à son genoux. Le pilote pouvait jurer que la peau d'Armitage ne portait quasiment aucune imperfection de la sorte.

Poe se réveilla en sursaut, Armitage le secouait lentement alors que le jour était déjà levé. L'ancien officier se recula et lui sourit, en lui expliquant qu'il l'avait laissé dormir jusqu'au maximum. Mais ils devaient maintenant se dépêcher, il était bientôt l'heure de partir. Poe acquiesça avant de quitter sa couette accueillante. Alors qu'Armitage finissait de préparer leurs affaires, Poe prit une bonne douche. Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce principale du harem, des gardes se tenaient à l'entrée, un autre parlait brièvement à Armitage, lui confiant un tas de vêtements. Ils devaient s'habiller avec pour moins attirer l'attention. Poe prit alors les vêtements à sa taille, c'étaient un pantalon noir et une tunique d'un bleu sombre. C'était étrange de porter des vêtements aussi couvrant.

Les gardes les emmenèrent ensuite dans le hangar où les attendaient les Chevaliers de Ren et le Suprême Leader. Kylo les accueillit avec un sourire discret puis il les guida à l'intérieur. L'Upsilon étaient assez confortable et les deux esclaves prirent places sur des sièges, près du poste de pilotage alors que Kylo prenait les commandes. Il alluma les moteurs. Poe l'observa faire. Ce genre d'appareil demandait quelques minutes de chauffe avant de pouvoir décoller. Trois chevaliers s'approchèrent alors de leur maître. Rohisven se pencha lentement vers Kylo. Le grand brun actionna une commande de pilotage puis déclara qu'ils ne devaient pas laisser de témoin. Rohisven hocha la tête puis les trois guerriers repartirent vers la rampe de la navette. Intrigué, Poe les observa. Une fois à nouveau dans le hangar, les trois chevaliers sortirent leurs armes. Ce fut un massacre, aucun soldat présent ne survécut.

Choqué, Poe ravala sa salive alors que la navette décollait. Le trajet ne fut pas très long. Kylo Ren fit ralentir l'Upsilon à l'approche de son vaisseau personnel. C'était un Destroyer de type Resurgent, de nouvelle génération. Selon les dires d'Armitage, il se nommait le Revenge et il possédait toutes les nouvelles technologies du Premier Ordre. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hangar, il n'y avait personne pour les accueillir. Rohisven reçut l'ordre d'emmener Poe et Armitage dans la chambre de Kylo alors que ce dernier se dirigeait vers le pont principal. Malgré l'austérité du destroyer, l'appartement privé de Kylo était vaste et plutôt confortable. Il y avait même un lit assez grand pour accueillir au moins trois personnes. Armitage s'y assit et fit signe à Poe de le rejoindre.

« Je pense qu'on devrait parler un peu.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Non ! » s'exclama Armitage. « J'aimerais juste comprendre certaines choses, te comprendre en fait. J'ai bien vu que tu réagissait lorsque Kylo et moi nous sommes ensembles. Et tu as avoué que d'une certaine manière, nous te plaisons. Alors pourquoi refuser de participer ?

-C'est vrai que vous voir coucher ensembles, c'est excitant. Mais je refuse d'interférer dans la relation fragile que tu as avec lui. Il est enfin gentil et doux avec toi. Je me dis qu'il y a des chances que ça s'améliore et que ça te rende heureux. Même si je considère que s'il t'aime, il devrait te libérer de l'esclavage et te considérer avec plus de respect.

-C'est très gentil à toi, Poe. Mais as-tu pensé que je pouvais ne pas être offusqué de le partager avec toi ? Tu es bel homme, tu es bon et gentil. Ne penses-tu pas que je préfère t'avoir dans le lit avec Kylo que de voir un autre homme ou une femme, avec qui je m'entendrais moins ?

-Je comprends pas…

-Tu plais énormément à Kylo, c'est un fait. Et tu me plais aussi. On pourrait très bien s'entendre à trois, il faut juste que tu acceptes d'essayer, au moins une fois. »

Poe voulut répondre mais le sas d'entrée de la chambre coulissa. Kylo fit alors son entrée dans la pièce, il tenait deux housses sombres. Il fronça les sourcils en les voyant ensembles, figés comme deux enfants pris sur le fait, mais il s'avança vers eux pour venir s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Il leur annonça que le vaisseau était en hyperespace et qu'ils arriveraient à bon port le lendemain au soir. Le gouverneur de la planète qu'ils visitaient avait organisé pour l'occasion une soirée mondaine. Kylo fit alors signe vers les deux housses. Elles contenaient des tenues de soirées pour eux.

« Vous allez m'accompagner. Sur la planète, la polygamie n'a rien de choquant, vous serez donc aux yeux de nos hôtes mes compagnons. A moins que cela ne te déplaise, Poe ? »

Le pilote se leva et vint ouvrir l'une des housses. Elle contenait un magnifique smoking noir et blanc. Il sourit, amusé :

« Et dire que je trouvais les vêtements d'aujourd'hui bien trop habillés, ayant trop de tissus.

-Il est vrai que je te préfère dénudé. Ne voudrais-tu pas enlever ces vêtements ?

-Sans façon !

-Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, Poe... » souffla Kylo, visiblement déçu. « Je vais prendre une douche, faîtes comme chez vous. »

Le grand brun se leva et se déshabilla, tout en se dirigeant vers un coin de la chambre. La salle de bain était ouverte sur le reste de la pièce. La cabine de douche en verre était totalement transparente. Kylo actionna le jet de la douche. Poe l'observa faire et ne pu s'empêcher de déglutir en voyant ses grandes mains glisser sur ses muscles. Assis sur le lit, Armitage pouffa avant de le rejoindre. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se pencha vers Poe :

« Tu baves.

-Non !

-Si, je t'assure. Après ça ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas envie de le rejoindre.

-Plutôt mourir.

-Très bien, moi j'y vais. »

Armitage lui donna un petit coup de coude avant de se diriger vers la douche. Poe leva les yeux au ciel. Il jura alors qu'il entendit Armitage et Kylo se retrouver sous le jet d'eau. Même en fermant les yeux, il savait ce qu'il se passait dans la cabine de douche. Deux corps diablement sexy se mouvaient avec sensualité. Poe soupira avant de se détourner. Il avait pu voir que la chambre possédait une bibliothèque très bien fournie.

La journée fut assez calme et lorsqu'il fut l'heure de se coucher, Kylo et Armitage se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, laissant le côté gauche du lit à Poe. Le pilote se coucha deux heures après eux, alors qu'ils dormaient à point fermé. Près de la bibliothèque, Poe avait profité du calme de cette journée pour réfléchir. Kylo Ren n'avait pas prononcé le nom de la planète où ils allaient. Et ils devaient encore être sous étroite surveillance. Poe n'avait toujours pas moyen de communiquer vers l'extérieur. Et même s'il réussissait, il n'envisageait pas de s'enfuir sans Armitage. L'ancien officier méritait d'être en sécurité et d'avoir une seconde chance, malgré ses sentiments très forts pour le Suprême Leader. Poe soupira avant de rejoindre le lit. Il se dévêtit et se glissa en caleçon sous le drap fin.

Pourtant, il ne trouva pas le sommeil et tourna encore et encore dans le lit. Il faisait chaud malgré le petit air frais de la climatisation. Et en plus de son problème d'évasion, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser la vision de Missilya. Pourquoi son double semblait si heureux auprès des deux hommes ? Armitage, même en temps que général, était beau, charismatique, intelligent. Mais Kylo… il avait un petit charme mais il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de beau. Il lui tapait sur les nerfs avec cette obsession de vouloir coucher avec lui. Mais si Kylo le laissait tranquille, ne s'ennuierait-il pas ? c'est vrai que leurs petites joutes verbales étaient distrayantes pour le pilote.

Et il y avait toujours le problème des sentiments amoureux qu'Armitage avait pour Kylo Ren. Même s'il succombait aux avances des deux hommes, comment pouvaient-ils le désirait ? Comment pouvait-on désirait deux personnes à la fois ? Poe n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cela pouvait être possible. Et il refusait de risquer de nuire à la relation naissante entre Armitage et Ren. Pourtant, dans la vision, Armitage était loin de s'offusquer de le voir aussi intime avec le grand brun. À sa droite, Kylo remua dans son sommeil puis ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

« Tu penses trop fort, Poe.

-Vous lisez dans mes pensées ?

-Non, ce sont tes pensées qui hurlent dans mon esprit… cesse de te torturer le cerveau. Dors.

-Désolé... » souffla Poe, en se calant contre son oreiller.

Le sommeil finit par le prendre quelques minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir prit chacun une douche et avoir déjeuné, Kylo décida de les emmener sur le pont, leurs identités cachées sous des longues capes à capuches. Devant la porte de la chambre, Armitage hésita à sortir. Il avait peur. L'anxiété le prit alors à la pensée que quelqu'un puisse le reconnaître. Mais Kylo réussit à l'apaiser et lorsqu'ils sortirent dans le couloir, ils ne croisèrent que des créatures à moitié droïdes. Les chevaliers de Ren les avait fait fabriqué par les usines du Premier Ordre uniquement pour le Revenge. Poe, lui, regardait tout autour d'eux : à la recherche d'une faille. Mais il était aussi excité à l'idée de pouvoir observer le poste de pilotage. Arrivés sur le pont principal, Kylo lui interdit formellement de toucher à quoi que ce soit. Tout était gérer par une armée de droïde et de machine humanoïde.

Après un moment, Kylo leur permit d'ôter leurs capuches, aucune des créatures présentes ne pouvait les reconnaître ou trahir leur présence à bord. Poe fut alors le premier à se débarrasser de sa longue cape. Il marcha entre les différentes machines et s'arrêta net en voyant au bout d'un couloir un petit droïde d'unité BB, à la peinture noire et rouge. Son cœur rata un battement quand il reconnut son ancien droïde astromécanicien. Kylo le remarqua et s'approcha de Poe.

« Helora voulait le détruire mais c'est un modèle unique. J'ai demandé à ce qu'il soit modifié et que sa mémoire soit extraite pour être analysée.

-Il ne se souvient pas de moi ?

-Non. Mais il garde toujours son petit caractère. Il est bien ici, sur le Revenge. Il s'occupe de mon chasseur Silencer, il y a apporté de nombreuses modifications intéressantes.

-Est-ce qu'il est heureux ?

-Autant qu'un petit droïde peut l'être. Je prends soin de lui, tu sais.

-Merci, » murmura Poe, triste de voir que son meilleur ami ne le reconnaissait pas.

« Je pourrais voir s'il est possible qu'il soit modifié pour devenir un droïde de compagnie.

-Pourquoi faire ça ?

-Un peu de compagnie vous ferait du bien à Armitage et à toi. »

Le cœur de Poe rata plusieurs battements : pouvait-il retrouver son BB-8 ? Pourtant, il finit par froncer son front et se tourner vers Kylo Ren pour lui faire face.

« Et en échange, vous obtenez quoi ? j'aime BB-8 mais j'écarterais pas les cuisses pour le récupérer. »

Kylo leva alors les yeux au ciel et soupira :

« Tu deviens chiant, Poe. Je voulais juste te faire plaisir, » dit-il avant de tourner des talons et rejoindre Armitage devant la grande baie vitrée du poste de pilotage.

Cette fois, Poe se sentit bête. Peut-être que Kylo s'était montré sincère et gentil, pour une fois, avec lui. Son comportement avait vraiment changé envers Armitage alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas changer envers lui ? Poe se mordit la lèvre et s'avança, la tête basse. Il retrouva les deux amants et s'excusa du bout des lèvres. Armitage observa les deux bruns, ne sachant pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Kylo, quant à lui, resta un instant silencieux puis il passa une de ses mains dans les boucles sombres de Poe.

« Voilà pourquoi je vous veux tous les deux, Armitage et toi vous êtes si complémentaires. Tu récupéras BB-8 dès qu'on en aura finit avec les mondanités.

-Merci, merci infiniment. »


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, voilà le chapitre 8 !

autant dire que ça s'accélère un peu plus ! Et le 9ème aura un petit tournant… mais je n'en dis pas plus !

Au fait, je cherche un(e) bêta lecteur(rice) pour la suite...

Yami Ni Hikari : merci !

Christine : Kylo est mon petit boulet !

PoneyRose : oui oui

des bisous

_**Chapitre 8**_

Le Revenge arriva à l'heure prévue en orbite au-dessus de la planète où Kylo Ren devait rencontrer de nouveaux alliés pour le Premier Ordre. Armitage et Poe revêtirent leurs tenues de soirée puis suivirent Kylo dans sa navette. Le vaisseau sombre vola jusqu'au palais royal où une grande fête était organisée pour eux. La famille royale accueillit personnellement Kylo et sa suite. Poe ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le vieux roi, grassouillet, entouré par trois jeunes épouses. Il pensa immédiatement qu'elles ne l'avaient pas épousé par amour. Mais il effaça son sourire lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les habitants du palais considéraient Armitage et lui comme les concubins de Kylo, et non comme des esclaves.

« Tu crois qu'ils pensent qu'on est avec Kylo juste pour le pouvoir ? » chuchota t-il à l'attention d'Armitage.

« Kylo est l'homme le plus puissant de la galaxie, le pouvoir attire beaucoup.

-Mais on a rien à voir avec ces pimbêches…

-Qui te dit qu'elles l'ont épousé volontairement ? » questionna Armitage, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. « Après tout, théoriquement tu es ici contre ton gré.

-C'est pas pareil... » s'offusqua Poe.

Kylo se retourna vers les deux bavards et leur lança un regard sévère pour les faire taire. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la salle de bal, où plus d'une centaine de convives était rassemblée. Des esclaves passaient de groupe en groupe pour proposer boissons et petits fours. Armitage et Poe restèrent au plus près de Kylo et discutèrent poliment avec les personnes qui gravitaient autour du roi et de Kylo. Alors qu'il répondait gentiment à une vieille femme, Armitage fut bousculé par un homme en uniforme militaire. Le rouquin se retourna vers lui et hésita un moment alors que l'homme se fondait en une multitudes d'excuses.

« Général Hux, je suis sincèrement désolé ! » dit-il, figeant d'effroi l'ancien officier qui resta muet de stupeur. « Cela fait des mois que vous avez disparu de la scène publique ! Quel bonheur de vous voir ici. Que c'est-il passé pour que vous disparaissiez ainsi ?

-Euh, je…

-Il était malade ! » intervint subitement Poe. « Cette maudite résistance ! Ils ont tenté de l'empoisonné !

-Oui, c'est ça. J'étais en convalescence mais ça va mieux maintenant.

-Oh ! » fit l'invité, buvant leurs paroles. « Mais ils vous ont présenté comme les concubins du Leader Suprême… vous et lui…

-Oui. Nous nous sommes rapprochés sur mon lit d'hôpital, » sourit nerveusement Armitage.

« Toutes mes félicitations alors ! Passez une bonne soirée, messieurs. »

Poe et Armitage échangèrent un regard entendu puis soupirèrent. Ils avaient eu chaud… Kylo les rejoignit et leur demandèrent si tout allait bien. Poe hocha la tête alors qu'Armitage lui résumait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Kylo acquiesça puis les informa qu'il devait discuter affaire avec le roi. Il leur proposa de rester dans la salle de bal et de profiter de la piste de danse pendant qu'il allait parlementer pendant des heures.

« On a quartier libre ? » demanda Poe.

« Piste de danse et buffets, » rectifia Kylo. « Vous ne sortez pas d'ici sans escorte et sans excuse valable.

-Reçu, cinq sur cinq. »

Kylo les embrassa tous les deux sur la joue puis suivit le roi hors de la salle. Poe guida alors Armitage jusqu'à la piste de danse. Le rouquin n'était pas très à l'aise mais se laissa aller pendant que Poe semblait vraiment se laisser aller parmi les convives. Les musiciens enchaînèrent les musiques joyeuses et entraînantes. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que le pilote s'amusait autant. Poe riait et dansait comme un beau diable, distrayant Armitage qui souriait en l'observant se trimousser. Pourtant, alors que Poe acceptait de danser avec une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, dont le mari n'était pas très endurant, une cri retentit dans la salle.

« Au feu ! »

Un vent de panique prit alors les convives. Poe lâcha la femme et se tourna pour voir où se trouvait Armitage. Après quelques secondes, il aperçut le rouquin près d'un buffet. La foule se bousculait et hurlait alors que des flammes grimpaient sur les rideaux de la salle. Le pilote tenta de rejoindre son ami mais lorsqu'il arriva près du buffet, le mouvement de foule avait fait basculer une grande sculpture en bois. Armitage se retrouvait coincé sous l'énorme masse. Poe jura avant de se précipiter pour l'aider. Mais l'objet d'art resta inerte lorsqu'il tenta de le soulever. Paniqué, il tenta de demander à l'aide mais les dernières personnes présentes se précipitaient vers la sortie sans faire attention à eux. Poe hurla aussi fort qu'il pouvait alors que la fumée envahissait la salle et commençait à le faire tousser. Le pilote se débattit alors qu'Armitage était inerte sous la sculpture. Des silhouettes se dégagèrent subitement dans la fumée. Poe versa une larme lorsqu'il reconnut ses amis de la Résistance.

« Les gars ? Aidez-moi à soulevez ça!

-Poe, faut se barrer d'ici.

-Non, il faut l'aider ! » cria Poe, en tentant de réanimer Armitage.

Finn se rapprocha et se mit à sa hauteur. L'ancien Stromtrooper eut un mouvement de recul en voyant l'homme coincé sous le bois. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il se relevait. Il annonça froidement qu'il s'agissait du général Hux. Les autres Résistants furent surpris mais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour des explications.

« Poe, soit tu viens avec nous, soit on se casse sans toi, » intervint un résistant. Le pilote soupira mais fit « non » de la tête. Il refusait de laisser Armitage ici.

« C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! C'est mon ami !

-C'est un putain de bâtard, psychopathe qui a tué des millions de personnes. Il mérite de brûler en enfer, » lâcha Finn avant de faire demi tour et de disparaître dans la fumée.

Les autres résistants le suivirent et laissèrent Poe seul alors que les flammes continuaient à envahir la salle. Certaines d'entre elles léchaient la sculpture en bois et venaient lentement vers Armitage. Poe tenta de les arrêter mais sa veste prit feu à son tour. Il hurla encore mais s'étouffa rapidement. L'air était plus frais au sol, il s'allongea contre Armitage et se mit à prier pour que quelqu'un vienne les secourir. Dans cette fournaise, il finit par penser que seuls Kylo et ses chevaliers pouvaient les retrouver. Il pensa alors fortement au grand brun et supplia la Force de les aider.

_« Je viens… où êtes-vous ? »_ souffla subitement la voix de Kylo dans sa tête.

Poe couina de bonheur avant de se remémorer l'endroit où se trouvait la sculpture et le buffet. Il secoua aussi Armitage pour essayer de le réveiller. Un grand fracas retentit soudain et Poe se redressa. Malgré la fumée noire, il aperçut Kylo et Gideon avancé lentement vers eux. Le chevalier faisait d'étranges gestes, larges et fluides, créant autour d'eux une bulle d'air protectrice. Arrivé près d'eux, Kylo se précipita pour soulever la sculpture et prendre le rouquin dans ses bras. Poe se cramponna à son bras et ils sortirent de la salle de bal entièrement en flamme. Épuisé, Poe finit par tomber à genoux sur le sol en gravier alors que Kylo posait doucement Armitage sur un brancard. Derrière eux, le toit s'effondra, dévoré par l'incendie.

Blessé et inconscient, Armitage fut emmené à l'hôpital de la ville, suivit de près par Kylo. Choqué, Poe resta un moment assis là jusqu'à ce que Gideon l'aide à se relever. Le chevalier de Ren lui tendit une petite bouteille d'eau et lui demanda si ça allait. Poe acquiesça silencieusement. Mais au fond de lui, il n'allait pas bien. Il venait de perdre sûrement sa seule chance de fuir Kylo Ren et de retrouver la Résistance. Gideon se racla la gorge avant de l'aider à se relever, en lui indiquant qu'il allait le ramener sur le Revenge.

Poe se retrouva seul dans la chambre qu'il avait partagé la veille avec le Leader Suprême et Armitage. L'endroit était silencieux, peut-être trop à son goût. Gideon l'avait informé que Kylo reviendrait le plus rapidement possible puis il était partit en fermant soigneusement la porte. Couvert de suie et de cendre, le pilote s'avança dans la pièce. Ses doigts glissèrent lentement sur la bibliothèque auprès de laquelle il avait auparavant trouvé un refuge. Il était inquiet pour Armitage. Son index passa sur une étagère et actionna accidentellement une cache où il découvrit une bouteille d'alcool, une sorte de vodka à 95 degré, venant d'une planète des Régions Inconnues. Il la prit et l'ouvrit pour en renifler l'odeur. Elle sentait bon. Il commença à la boire, petite gorgée par petite gorgée. C'était de sa faute si l'incendie avait eu lieu, les résistants avaient du mettre le feu pour faire diversion, il en était sûr. En sortant, Poe avait vu des dizaines de personnes blessées, la plupart à cause de la bousculade. Et la vie d'Armitage avait été mise en danger.

Après une heure à attendre seul et à boire, la porte coulissa et Kylo entra dans la chambre. Le grand brun le rejoignit, couvert lui aussi de crasse à cause de l'incendie. Kylo prit la bouteille des mains de Poe et lui demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas encore prit de douche. Mais Poe resta muet et Kylo vit une petite larme glisser sur sa joue, que le pilote sécha rapidement d'un geste de la main. Le maître des Chevaliers de Ren se pencha alors pour être à la même hauteur que Poe :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » lui demanda t-il, doucement.

Poe lui raconta alors ce qu'il c'était passé dans l'incendie : la bousculade, Armitage coincé sous la sculpture et l'intervention de la Résistance. Poe baissa les yeux en répétant les mots durs de Finn. Le pilote s'attendit à recevoir la colère du grand brun. Mais contre toute attente, Kylo posa une main sur son épaule et lui affirma que rien n'était de sa faute mais celle des résistants.

« J'ai parlé au responsable de la sécurité, selon les soldats du feu venus éteindre le feu : le départ de l'incendie était volontaire mais ça a dégénéré et ils ont perdu le contrôle des flammes. Ils ont mis inconsciemment la vie des plusieurs innocents en danger. Ces résistants sont des inconscients, le roi les a qualifié de terroristes.

-La Résistance n'agit jamais comme ça…

-Avant peut-être mais désormais ils agissent de manière désespérée : ils ne sont plus qu'une vingtaine, ils n'ont plus rien à perdre. Crois-moi, depuis que tu es auprès de moi, il c'est passé des choses tout aussi regrettable.

-Quoi ? » demanda Poe, surpris malgré l'alcool dans son sang.

« Il y a eu plusieurs attaques contre certains alliés du Premier Ordre… Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. »

Kylo lui sourit doucement et monta sa main jusqu'au cou de Poe. Il se voulait rassurant et réconfortant. Poe frissonna en sentant ses longs doigts contre la peau fine de son cou. Kylo lui fit alors part de sa surprise quant au fait que Poe n'avait pas fuit et était resté auprès d'Armitage. Le pilote lui adressa un peu sourire rapidement avant de lui avouer qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser le rouquin seul dans ce brasier.

« Et puis, je… Je tiens énormément à Armitage.

-Au point de ne pas retourner lutter contre moi ?

-Peut-être que je n'ai plus envie de me battre contre vous... » souffla Poe. Kylo eut un léger rictus avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Poe se laissa faire.

« Je jure que je ferais tout pour vous protéger, Armitage et toi. Plus rien ne vous arrivera. »

Kylo resserra légèrement son étreinte puis se recula, annonçant qu'il allait lui faire couler une douche. Poe avait besoin de se nettoyer et de reprendre un peu plus ses esprits. Mais alors que Kylo était près de la douche, le pilote était resté amorphe. Le grand brun retourna auprès de lui et l'aida à se relever et à marcher jusqu'à la douche. Là, Kylo aida ensuite Poe à se déshabiller puis à aller sous le jet d'eau. Mais Poe resta dans un état second pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'attraper la tunique noire de Kylo. Il tira dessus et vint se blottir contre lui. Le grand brun pensa que ce n'était qu'à cause de son état de choc que Poe agissait ainsi mais il fut très surpris lorsque le pilote l'embrassa.

« Poe, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal… tu es ivre et sous le choc.

-C'est pourtant ce que tu veux, non ? »

Kylo hésita. Oui, il désirait le petit pilote. Mais il doutait. Pourtant, Poe l'attira une nouvelle fois près du jet et l'embrassa à nouveau. Kylo répondit à ce baiser, hésitant à ce qu'il devait faire. Poe se mit alors à rire, saoul.

« Allons, tu baisais Armitage sans trop te poser de question alors tu peux bien t'amuser aussi avec moi, » lui dit-il, provocant. « Je te veux, là maintenant. »

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Kylo, qui désirait Poe depuis leur rencontre sur Jakku. Il se recula rapidement du pilote et de la douche et de déshabilla le plus vite possible, quitte à déchirer quelques coutures de sa tunique et de son pantalon. Une fois nu, Kylo revint dans la douche et attrapa brusquement Poe, qu'il souleva pour que ses jambes puissent entourer ses hanches. Le dos de Poe fut plaqué contre la paroi vitrée. Il gémit alors que Kylo l'embrassait fougueusement et que ses grandes mains lui malaxaient les fesses. Ils se caressèrent et s'embrassèrent durant de longues minutes, laissant l'eau nettoyer leurs corps.

Kylo finit par reposer Poe et le retourner face à la cabine de douche. D'un léger coup de genoux, il lui écarta les jambes avant de saisir les hanches du pilote pour l'obliger à positionner ses fesses légèrement en arrière. La tête tournée vers Kylo, Poe le vit se mettre à genoux derrière lui. Le résistant hoqueta en sentant la langue du Suprême Leader glissait sur son anneau de chair. Il retint un juron alors que le muscle humide allait et venait entre les lobes de ses fesses. Poe avait l'impression d'être littéralement manger par Kylo. Il ferma les yeux et la sensation augmenta. Il gémissait de plaisir, ses jambes tremblaient. Il attrapa son sexe et commença à se caresser lentement. Mais une des larges mains de Kylo lui attrapa le poignet et le stoppa. Le grand brun se releva et se colla contre son dos. Son sexe imposant se cala entre ses fesses.

« Que veux-tu, Poe ? » questionna Kylo, sa voix était rauque, pleine de désir.

« Va t'allonger sur le lit... » lui répondit Poe, dans un murmure.

Kylo se lécha les lèvres et finit par reculer avant de sortir de la douche. Il attrapa au passage une serviette et se sécha rapidement. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et rampa lentement dessus pour se placer sur le dos et observer Poe le rejoindre. La veille, le pilote avait vu où le lubrifiant était rangé. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et prit le flacon. Poe fit couler une bonne dose de gel dans la paume de sa main puis grimpa sur le lit. Il avança à genoux et finit par passer une jambe au-dessus du bassin de Kylo alors que sa main lubrifiait le sexe long et épais de ce dernier. Le dernier héritier de Dark Vador le laissa faire, l'observant ensuite lubrifier son intimité. Une fois préparé, Poe guida son membre jusqu'à ses fesses et s'empala dessus. Kylo ferma un instant les yeux, Poe était étroit.

Le pilote chevaucha le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren pendant de longues minutes, gémissant à chaque va et vient, faisant claquer ses fesses contre les hanches de son nouvel amant. Kylo avait attrapé sa taille mais le laissait totalement libre de ses mouvements. Il appréciait voir Poe se donner complètement à lui. Au-dessus de son corps, Poe était entré dans une sorte de transe. Dans cette position, il prenait un maximum de plaisir, décuplé par sa main qui le branlait au même rythme effréné que ses mouvements de bassin. Pourtant, ce fut Kylo qui se libéra le premier, poussant un long râle de plaisir. Poe finit par jouir à son tour, déversant son sperme chaud sur la large poitrine du Suprême Leader. Épuisé, il se redressa légèrement puis roula sur le côté. Tournant le dos à Kylo, il entendit rire ce dernier puis sentit son corps imposant se coller au sien. Kylo lui embrassa doucement le cou.

« Tu es si parfait, Poe…

-Laisse-moi dormir, » grommela le pilote, toujours alcoolisé.

Kylo sourit mais se recula pour que Poe puisse être tranquille. Presque une heure passa avant que ce dernier ne se réveille et reprenne subitement conscience de ce qu'il c'était passé. Assis dans un fauteuil, Kylo le vit se redresser brutalement et courir vers les toilettes, où il vomit de longues minutes. Poe revint ensuite dans la chambre, pâle comme un linge. Il marcha lentement et finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, face à Kylo.

« Je note que la vodka ne te convient pas, Poe.

-Chut, pas si fort… » chuchota le pilote en se tenant la tête. Il prit alors conscience qu'il était nu. « Oh, merde… on a couché ensembles…

-Pour ma défense, tu m'as sauté dessus.

-Oui, je m'en souviens... » Poe était complètement dépité. Kylo fit un geste de la main et un plateau repas lévita jusqu'au petit brun.

« Mange, ça te fera du bien. »

Poe acquiesça, il mourrait de faim et de soif. Tout en mangeant, il écouta Kylo lui expliqué qu'il avait eu des nouvelles d'Armitage, toujours hospitalisé. Les médecins l'avaient transféré à bord pour le placer dans un bain de bacta. Selon eux, à part une cicatrice de brûlure sur la cuisse, l'ancien officier n'aurait normalement aucune séquelle de l'incendie. Pour se remémora subitement la vision où Armitage avait bien une cicatrice sur la cuisse. Il en parla alors à Kylo, qui l'écouta attentivement.

« -Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si tu as remarqué des détails en plus. La Force voulait sûrement te montrer quelque chose. Quand j'ai parlé avec Missilya de la vision qu'elle t'a montré, elle m'a seulement dit que tu devais faire des choix et des sacrifices.

-Donc à ton avis, en choisissant de rester et de sacrifier ma liberté, j'ai aidé la vision à se produire ?

-Tu n'as pas été blessé à l'épaule… Ça arrivera peut-être plus tard. Mais tu as visiblement accepté de rester ici et ce futur possible. »

Poe hocha la tête alors que Kylo levait la main. Son poignet fit une petite rotation et Poe sentit son collier se défaire subitement. Surpris, le pilote posa les mains sur son cou et attrapa le collier d'esclave qui s'était défait. Il lança alors un regard interrogateur vers Kylo.

« Tu as passé un cap, à moi d'en faire autant. Je t'affranchis et Armitage aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Vous n'êtes plus mes esclaves. Au pire, vous êtes mes serviteurs au mieux, vous êtes mes amants. Vous êtes désormais libres de parler en ma présence et celle de mes chevaliers, si tu as quelque chose à dire ne te gêne pas. Et il ne vous sera fait plus aucun mal.

-Merci. »


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou,

voilà le chapitre 9, le 10 est à peine commencé et je ne vais pas le finir avant un petit moment… vacances obligent (famille à la maison, visites touristiques, tout ça tout ça)

bisous

yeux lithium : Merci !

PoneyRose : oui, oui ^^ pour sa blessure, faudra attendre !

Christine : je dis trimousse si je veux d'abord ! ze trouve ça plus meugnon !

_**Chapitre 9**_

Poe avait finit par s'endormir, Kylo à ses côtés. Dans la nuit, ce dernier bougea énormément et finit par enlacer le pilote, qui ne dit rien. Les bras puissants du Suprême Leader avaient quelque chose de rassurant après les évènements du bal. Et puis, c'était étrange, positivement étrange. Au sein de la Résistance, Poe avait peu d'occasion de se rapprocher intiment de quelqu'un. Et quand cela se produisait, ils faisaient tous les deux leurs petites affaires puis Poe retournait à sa couchette impersonnelle. Il n'avait donc pas forcément l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un. Il avait finit par s'habituer à la présence calme et silencieuse d'Armitage à ses côtés. Kylo respirait un peu plus fort et ses mouvements lourds faisaient plus bouger le matelas. Mais Poe appréciait cela.

Au petit matin, Poe se réveilla dans la même position, un des bras de Kylo posait de manière totalement nonchalante sur son flanc. Mais son propriétaire était réveillé et l'observer. Malgré le mal de tête affreux qui tambourinait contre son crâne, Poe se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux. Le bras de Kylo se retira lentement, laissant le temps à sa main de caresser ses petits abdominaux puis ses côtes flottantes. Poe frissonna, il était légèrement chatouilleux avant de se tourner pour se placer sur le dos. Le maître des chevaliers de Ren continua à l'observer silencieusement jusqu'à ce que le pilote le salue d'un petit « bonjour ». Kylo sourit alors et se pencha en avant pour capturer ses lèvres. Surpris par ce baiser, Poe se laissa totalement faire. La bouche de Kylo sembla vouloir l'aspirer alors que sa langue se faufiler entre ses dents, aussi rapide et fluide qu'un serpent. Pourtant le baiser fut rompu lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un se raclait la gorge.

Poe sursauta avant de repousser Kylo au niveau des épaules. Était-ce Armitage qui revenait de l'infirmerie ? Mais alors qu'il se tournait vers la source du bruit, en prononçant doucement le prénom de son ami, il aperçut Gideon à quelques mètres du lit. Le chevalier de Ren affichait clairement un air surpris et interrogateur mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur Kylo, auquel il demanda des explications :

« C'est nouveau ça ? l'autre rouquin est hors service, du coup tu réussis à te taper la vermine ?

-Poe n'est pas une vermine, Gi' : et oui, il est mon amant au même titre qu'Armitage.

-Et ça ? » demanda le chevalier en soulevant le collier d'esclave de Poe.

« Armitage sera également affranchi dès son réveil.

-Je conçois l'idée pour Rouquemout mais lui ? Et s'il te trahit ? c'est un résistant…

-Qui a préféré rester dans un incendie que nous fuir, » rétorqua Kylo en quittant le lit.

Poe remonta alors les draps sur lui. Il était totalement nu et n'appréciait pas qu'un inconnu aussi négatif puisse avoir le droit au spectacle de sa nudité. Nudité qui ne gênait en rien Kylo, qui se promenait littéralement les fesses et le service trois pièces à l'air devant son chevalier. Malgré la polémique qui aurait pu avoir lieu sur la libération de Poe et sa présence plus qu'équivoque dans le lit de son maître, Gideon préféra clore le sujet et rapporter toute son attention sur Kylo. Il tourna le dos au lit et se rapprocha du grand brun, à qui il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Poe vit Kylo se tendre légèrement avant de se tourner vers Poe, un rictus aux lèvres :

« La Résistance était sur Naboo ?

-Etait ? » répéta Poe, surpris même s'il ne connaissait pas le dernier endroit exact où se cachaient ses amis.

« La nouvelle de l'incendie du palais s'est propagé comme une traînée de poudre. Il semblerait qu'une petite princesse légèrement brûlée a choqué vos derniers soutiens. La reine de Naboo nous a avertit de leur départ précipité de sa planète.

-Est-ce qu'il y aura des représailles contre Naboo ? » questionna Poe en s'enroulant dans les draps pour sortir du lit.

« Non, la reine est une cousine éloignée : j'apprécierais une alliance avec sa planète. Mais leur départ veut dire qu'on cherche encore une aiguille dans une meule de foin. Tu ne sais pas où ils pourraient aller ? »

Poe fit « non » de la tête. Naboo était une cachette parfaite, entre ses montagnes et ses marécages. Si leur départ était si rapide que Gideon le prétendait, alors ça signifiait qu'ils étaient plus désespéré que Poe ne pensait. Face à son ignorance, Kylo soupira mais ne le cuisina pas d'avantage. Il remercia Gideon, qui s'inclina légèrement avant de faire demi-tour et de les laisser. Kylo proposa alors à Poe de prendre une douche et de s'habiller, une petite visite à l'infirmerie du Revenge pouvait ne leur faire que du bien. Poe sourit à l'idée de revoir Armitage et se précipita sans chichi vers la cabine vitrée. Il se lava rapidement puis laissa la place à Kylo. Après un quart d'heure, les deux nouveaux amants quittèrent leur chambre pour se rendre dans l'espace dédié à l'infirmerie, qui était en réalité un petit hôpital. Un droïde médical les accueillit mais Kylo passa devant lui sans trop lui prêter attention. Poe le suivit jusqu'à une chambre médicalisée.

Tôt dans la matinée, les médecins et infirmiers avaient sorti Armitage de sa cuve de bacta et l'avaient installé confortablement dans cette pièce. L'ancien officier était allongé dans un lit inclinable, de nombreux câbles le relier à quelques machines impressionnantes. Kylo et Poe se mirent chacun de chaque côté du lit. Le droïde s'approcha et fit son rapport au Suprême Leader. L'état de santé d'Armitage était stabilisé, le violent coup à la tête qui l'avait assommé n'aurait aucune conséquence il fallait juste qu'il se repose et reste tranquille sa brûlure cicatrisait lentement. Kylo acquiesça avant de caresser doucement les cheveux roux d'Armitage. Poe, lui, se rapprocha du lit et lui attrapa la main pour la lui caresser.

« Il a l'air si tranquille, » souffla Kylo en observant Armitage, ses traits étaient apaisés. « Lorsqu'il était général, il ne dormait presque jamais. Ses traits étaient toujours tirés, il avait des cernes… et il mangeait peu. Je pensais qu'en acceptant ce qu'Helora lui avait fait, cela l'aiderait à aller mieux.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'un tel drame aller se passer. Tu n'es pas surhumain, tu as aussi des faiblesses, » lui affirma Poe, souhaitant le rassurer.

Kylo eut un petit sourire. Dans son lit au drap blanc, Armitage bougea légèrement. Ce fut d'abord un mouvement discret puis sa tête roula sur le côté droit, vers Kylo. Voyant qu'il était entrain de se réveiller, le grand brun se pencha en avant alors que Poe resserra ses doigts autour de la main de l'ancien officier du Premier-Ordre. Les cils roux d'Armitage papillonnèrent avant que son regard bleuté ne se fixe sur l'imposante silhouette de son amant. Il tenta de parler mais le masque d'oxygène le gêna. Kylo l'aida alors à le retirer, tout en lui disant qu'il devait rester allongé. Encore dans un état de semi-conscience, Armitage regarda tour à tour Kylo et Poe. Ce fut ce dernier qui prit la parole pour expliquer au blessé ce qu'il c'était passé :

« Armitage ? Il y a eu un incendie la foule a paniqué et tu as été coincé sous une colonne en bois. Cela t'a assommé et j'essayai de te débloquer. Kylo et Gideon nous ont retrouvé et sauvé.

-Tu as une brûlure sur une cuisse mais tout va bien maintenant, » ajouta Kylo.

Armitage ferma un instant les yeux avant d'acquiescer. Sensible à son état, Poe se rapprocha d'avantage et finit par enlacer doucement le blessé convalescent. Armitage se laissa faire et répondit à son étreinte. Kiyran entra peu de temps après dans la chambre médicalisée. Il marcha jusqu'au lit sans regarder Poe ni Armitage. En le voyant, Kylo s'était légèrement reculé du lit. Il l'interrogea sur sa présence ici. Kiyran renifla avant de lui répondre :

« Nous venons de recevoir un message. Organa veut vous parler, à toi et au pilote.

-Que veut-elle ?

-Je crois que ces petits résistants ont merdé, elle tente de recoller les morceaux et gagner du temps. »

Kylo grogna de dédain avant de se tourner vers son amant. Il s'excusa et lui promit de revenir plus tard. Puis il fit signe à Poe de le suivre. Mais le pilote attrapa à nouveau la main d'Armitage et refusa de quitter la pièce.

« En restant au palais, je crois avoir définitivement faire mon choix. Si Leia demande, dit lui que je vais bien. Armitage a besoin de compagnie, je préfère rester auprès de lui.

-Bien. Merci, Poe. »

Kylo embrassa la tempe d'Armitage puis se pencha au-dessus de lui pour poser un baiser rapidement sur le front du pilote. Les deux chevaliers de Ren sortirent rapidement de la pièce. Armitage se redressa alors dans son lit, et gémit en bougeant sa jambe blessée. Poe l'aida à mieux s'installer. L'ancien officier remarqua alors l'absence du collier d'esclave de Poe. Il le questionna, surpris. Poe lui raconta alors qu'ils étaient libres. Armitage plissa ses paupières, l'air soucieux.

« Alors Kylo nous a libéré et… il vient de t'embrasser. Qu'as-tu encore marchandé ?

-Rien… enfin, il c'est passé quelque chose entre nous hier soir.

-Quoi ?

-J'étais ivre, j'ai bu parce que je pensais que c'était de ma faute. Kylo est rentré plus tard, il a voulu me réconforter. On a finit par coucher ensembles.

-Il a… t'as forcé ?

-Non ! Non… à vrai dire, c'est plutôt moi qui lui ai sauté dessus.

-Raconte-moi en détails ce qu'il c'est passé. »

Poe fut surpris par sa demande mais lui obéit. Il lui décrivit la scène sous la douche et puis l'acte qui c'était passé sur le lit. Armitage l'écouta silencieusement, enregistrant dans sa mémoire chaque détail que le pilote lui narra inconsciemment. À la fin du récit, l'ancien officier soupira avant de se pincer l'arête du nez. Poe se mordit la lèvre alors qu'Armitage semblait soucieux.

« Ca ne va pas ? » demanda Poe.

« Non, c'est juste que… tu disais ne pas vouloir de ça avec lui.

-Je sais mais… j'ai choisi de rester auprès de vous deux. J'ai arrêté de lutter.

-Je vois, » fit Armitage avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier de son lit.

Poe resta là pendant quelques minutes, silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Armitage semblait blessé et triste. Le pilote n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se tramait dans l'esprit du rouquin. Armitage lui avait clairement dit la veille, qu'il voulait bien que Poe ait des rapports sexuels avec Kylo et lui. Gêné, Poe cherchait ses mots mais rien ne lui venait. l'arrivée d'une infirmière le sauva presque de l'embarras. Elle leur informa qu'Armitage devait se reposer et qu'elle venait lui changer les bandages. Elle invita Poe à retourner dans les appartements du Suprême Leader. Poe hocha la tête puis, après avoir saluer Armitage, sortit de l'infirmerie. Un droïde le guida jusqu'à sa chambre.

Dans l'infirmerie, Armitage laissa l'infirmière le soigner. Il resta silencieux, grimaçant parfois lorsqu'elle lui nettoya sa brûlure. L'infirmière s'en alla ensuite alors qu'une silhouette féminine se dessinait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Armitage se figea en voyant Helora entrer et verrouiller la porte. Elle affichait un sourire satisfait. Elle marcha jusqu'au lit, alors qu'Armitage souhaitait pouvoir disparaître sous le drap blanc posé sur lui.

« Armitage, j'ai appris que tu allais bien mieux. Merci à Poe de t'avoir protégé !

-Que voulez-vous, dame Helora ?

-Voir comment tu allais, discuter… » répondit la jeune femme.

« Vous ne venez jamais par courtoisie.

-C'est vrai. Mais tu sais que tout ce que je fais, c'est pour l'Empire ? Tu te souviens ?

-Oui, » souffla Armitage, se souvenant de toutes les heures où il avait été enfermé avec elle.

« Je veux que l'Empire renaisse, tu le voulais aussi.

-Oui.

-Le général Hux voulait régner, tu pourrais régner si tu le voulais.

-Kylo sera l'empereur, je ne suis que son amant.

-Tu pourrais être plus, » lui affirma Helora. « Tu pourrais être son égal.

-Je ne comprends pas. »

Helora fouilla dans une de ses poches intérieures et en sortit un petit sachet en velours noir. Elle le déposa sur les cuisses d'Armitage puis reprit la parole.

« Voici un petit cadeau, Armitage. Un souvenir de l'Empire. »

Armitage prit lentement le sachet et l'ouvrit. Il contenait une chevalière avec les initiales de l'ancien empereur. L'objet, fait en or, était chaud entre ses doigts.

« C'est pour toi, mais tu devrais le garder précieusement caché : le pilote pourrait être jaloux que tu aies un tel objet.

-Poe ?

-J'ai toujours agis pour notre futur empire. Tu as toujours été le parfait candidat pour régner sur la galaxie. Mais Dameron… il est le grain de sable qui gêne les plans de l'Empire. Kylo s'est entiché de lui. Et si tu ne fais pas attention, il t'évincera.

-Kylo ne ferait jamais ça et Poe ne veut pas m'évincer.

-Alors pourquoi coucher avec Kylo sans toi ? Et il veut reprendre son droïde. Je me méfie de cette vermine. Et tu devrais faire de même. Je veille sur toi, Armitage et je te promet un empire, bientôt. »

Armitage déglutit et referma ses doigts sur la bague alors que la jeune femme quittait la chambre. L'ancien officier déglutit. Il se sentait fatigué. Il ferma les yeux, la tête posée sur l'oreiller. Il sentit comme un courant d'air glacé puis il perdit connaissance. Dans le couloir, Helora observait la scène. Puis elle sortit une liasse de crédit qu'elle donna à l'infirmière.

« Gardez-le un maximum, et donnez lui le petit quelque chose que je vous ai confié…

-Oui, madame.

-Pour l'Empire.

-Pour l'Empire. »

Poe lisait sur le lit lorsque Kylo retourna dans leur chambre. Il avait l'air énervé mais il se reprit, se redressant et affichant un petit sourire. Le pilote se redressa sur le matelas et lui demanda comment c'était passé sa discussion avec sa mère. Kylo soupira avant de se décaler légèrement pour laisser BB-8, toujours peint en rouge, entrer dans la pièce. Poe se retenu de se précipiter sur lui mais afficha un sourire ravi.

« Organa est toujours aussi têtue. Elle et la Résistance sont entrain de tout perdre mais elle me tient encore tête… je me suis dit que le retour de BB-8 pourrait me distraire un peu.

-Ça c'est si mal passé ? » questionna Poe, en caressant doucement l'acier du petit droïde.

-Ils ne doivent être plus qu'une vingtaine mais elle persiste et signe. Rey continue de vouloir me défier et a reconstruit son sabre. Et ils veulent impérativement que je te libère. Tu aurais vu leur tête quand je leur ai dit que tu restais auprès de moi de ton plein gré.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Mes droïdes ont réussi à hacker leur système de communication. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heure pour que je sache où ils se trouvent. J'avoue que j'aimerais une capitulation sans heurt, voir Leia Organa se soumettre à mon autorité pourrait définitivement consolider mon pouvoir sur la galaxie. Sous mon règne, les planètes ne pourraient ne faire plus qu'une, toutes unies.

-Mais est-ce qu'elle le fera ?

-J'en doute…

-Alors ça finira dans un bain de sang et tu seras vu comme un tyran. Et l'histoire se répétera encore, et encore.

-Oui, tu as raison, » admit Kylo en s'asseyant près de Poe. « C'est pourquoi, j'ai pensé à quelque chose en revenant ici… puisque notre relation n'est plus conflictuelle et que tu souhaites rester.

-Je t'écoute.

-Que dirais-tu si le Premier Ordre te présentait à la galaxie comme mon compagnon ? Le Commandant Dameron de la Résistance auprès du Leader Suprême, ça serait une union qui leur ferait penser que j'ai à mes côtés quelqu'un qui peut prendre leur défense et me tempérer. Et tu pourrais parler à tes amis de la Résistance, leur faire entendre raison.

-Tu veux m'utiliser pour bien te faire voir ? » questionna Poe, légèrement outré par sa proposition.

« Non, ça ne ferait qu'officialiser les choses entre nous : tu serais ma conscience, celui qui me garde sur le droit chemin.

-Et Armitage ?

« Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra ! Hux aurait validé cette idée : il faut à tout prix instaurer la paix dans la galaxie, ça fait plus de cinquante ans que tous l'attendent. Et ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux plus de lui. Si j'avais choisi de régner officiellement avec lui, nous aurions été le couple infernal. Mais toi, tu peux être le gentil prince consort qui temporise la noirceur du Premier-Ordre. »

Poe fit une moue. Avec l'air soucieux qu'Armitage avait pris plus tôt, il ne savait pas si cette idée passerait vraiment. Il ne savait pas grand-chose du général Hux mais il connaissait Armitage pour savoir qu'il était éperdument épris de son Leader Suprême. Pourtant, c'était une occasion rêvée pour Poe de reprendre contact avec ses amis et de tenter de les sauver d'une mort certaine s'ils ne déposaient pas rapidement les armes. Alors, Poe finit par acquiescer et accepter l'offre que lui faisait Kylo. Le grand brun afficha un plus large sourire puis l'embrassa à pleine bouche. BB-8 siffla à leurs pieds alors que Kylo faisait basculer Poe sur le matelas.


End file.
